Break My Fall
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Just when Goten thought his life was taking off in the right direction it simply decides to fall back apart. (Goten's POV) Rated T for language. *sequel to Can You Feel My Heart*
1. How You Remind Me

Break My Fall

Summary: Just when Goten thought his life is taking off in the right direction it simply decides to fall back apart. (Goten's POV) Rated T for language. *sequel to Can You Feel My Heart*

A/N: I recommended reading Can You Feel My Heart first before reading this story

* * *

Break My Fall: Chapter 1-How You Remind Me

 _This is how you remind me of who I really am_

Two Years Later

Everyone knows the relief when you are no longer drowning in regret, sorrow, and pain. I finally understand what it actually means to live life again and that is only because of one simple conversation at the bar. It has been two years since I have even thought about going back to that bar. I mainly stay at home with my lovely lady and helping the two greatest friends of my life.

One day I decided Gohan and I needed time to bond, so we went out to see a baseball game. Yeah, I understand it is a typical way for any two people to bond, I had tickets and I didn't know if Trunks were able to get off work in time to get to the game. I had an astounding time with my only sibling.

I bet you guys are wondering did I ever get married to my lovely fiancée, and I did. Trunks by far helped me out the most with our wedding once Paris allowed more people to help her. And I shall tell you he threw me one hell of a bachelor party. To this day, I'll remember the speech Trunks slurred; I have never seen him so drunk before. Mainly since Michaela was at least four to five months old, Marron wanted him to demonstrate a good example for his daughter.

" _Goten, you are my brother, my best friend and importantly in my wolf pack." Trunks slurred as he drank more of his miller light bottle. "I'll admit I was probably a bit of manwhore and betrayed you many times when we were teenagers and I need to apologize for that. I can't just get over the fact my best friend is getting married. Bros before hoes, nuts before skinny sluts, mates before dates. You get my point, but Goten you are the god parent of my child, the best friend to me and my wife and hell of an awesome person. I'm glad you got over your road block four months ago. Get ready for the rest of your life; it's the best thing that you are waiting for. Cheers to Goten Son!" He shouted in the whole bar._

Even though that day I was utterly humiliated, his speech is what meant to me the most even though he was drunk and didn't remember a single thing.

Our wedding was gorgeous in my eyes. We flew our family out to Jamaica and had a beautiful beach wedding. Even though, we were risking the chance of it raining or being extremely hot, I guess Dende wanted to be nice to us. It was the perfect temperature.

Trunks was my best man and my brother along with a few coworkers and Rick were my groomsmen. Paris' maid of honor was Marron and she had few cousins as her bridesmaids. Michaela was our flower girl and she was absolutely adorable.

We decided to have our honeymoon in Bahamas. Yeah, I know, it sounds so cliché.

About a half a year ago, Paris and I received the best news to date. She found out that she was pregnant and the both of us couldn't be happier. Right now she is six months pregnant and we will be having a baby boy in three months. Our dream of making a family is coming closer each day.

And the day Lane arrives would be the second best day of my life, I would say. I clearly remember on how happy Trunks and Marron were when they brought their gorgeous daughter Michaela Briefs into his world. I'm hoping that Paris and I will receive the same amount of happiness.

The best thing that had happened to me in the last two years were becoming closer to my older brother. Gohan and I were inseparable when we were younger. At least once a month we get together in person and just talk. Lately, he has been giving me advice for when my baby boy comes. He knows I have a fear of being a horrible father even though everyone knows I won't be.

My life has finally fallen in the place that I wanted it to. And there is _nothing_ that can _change_ it otherwise.

I sighed heavily as I climbed up to the stairs to Paris and I's pent house. The elevator has been broken for the last couple of days, and carrying my three bags up the stairs is not easy. I fumbled around in my pocket to find my house key. Once I grabbed it, I placed it in the lock and unlocked the door.

I heard the pattern of laughing which means Paris had invited Marron over. "Paris, darling, I'm home." I said once I stumbled into our home. I tossed my keys on the counter and dropped all three of my bags on the floor. Bulma was right being Capsule Corp's only accountant is tough, but I can take it.

"Goten, we are in the family room." Paris shouted. I pushed my bags out of the way and made my way over to the family room. "Glad to see that you are home." She said as she got up to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Rough day at work." I replied after I rubbed her pregnant stomach. "So, how are you and the baby?" I asked.

"Good." She said and smiled.

I looked over at Marron and Michaela, "Hey, Mare, hey Michaela." I said giving Marron a hug. I could tell she was slightly nervous and I did not want to bring that up in case she doesn't want anyone to know.

"I don't see you around anymore, how are you doing Goten?" She asked as we released from our hug.

"The same, I guess I'm just stressed about the job making sure that I can handle it. Maybe Bulma was right." I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "I have been ecstatic about the baby, I can't wait until Lane comes."

Marron smiled at us, "Yeah, they are little miracles once you have one, you are going to want to have more." She said slightly uneasy. Something is up with Marron and I'm going to figure it out. "Well, Trunks should be home by now, I guess I should get out of your heir." She mumbled as he picked up her purse and Michaela.

I grasped her shoulder and she seemed to jump slightly, "Marron, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I promise you." She said avoiding eye contact. I knew she was lying and I didn't want to put too much pressure on her since Paris is watching. "I really need to get home." She said as she jolted my hand off her shoulder.

I followed after her and locked the door to our pent house. She is hiding something I could tell that she is and I hope one day she will be able to tell me. I walked back into the family room and sat down next to Paris.

She played around with my hair and smiled at me, "Hey, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, will you be able to take off work? I want you to come to this one." She pleaded me. Normally, I didn't go to them except the first one and the day we found out the sex of our baby, but it sounds as if she wants to me go.

"Yeah, I'll call Trunks later on and see if I can get out of it." I said. She smiled once more and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, you are the best." She got up the couch and waddled our way over to our bedroom. Sometimes horrible agony in her back and our mattress helps her out with it.

This had me thinking. Trunks is probably home from work already since Marron said so, I could go talk to him personally and tell him I'm going to take off work tomorrow. I walked over to my bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Paris." I mumbled as I opened the door.

"Yes, 'Ten?" She responded.

"I'm going to talk to Trunks to see if I can get work off for tomorrow, I should be back in about five or so minutes."

She nodded her head at me, "All right, then tomorrow we both can get more furniture for the nursery."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her. I closed the door and grabbed my keys. I opened the door and locked it and went walked up two flights of stairs. I knocked on the door to Trunks and Marron's pent house. I could hear footsteps coming to open the door and I was astounded to who open the door.

"Marron?" I questioned. "I thought you said Trunks was home." She sighed heavily at me. "Marron, what are you hiding?" She motioned me to walk inside. I didn't see Trunks' briefcase, so he is probably still at work. It's six o'clock I'm surprised he is not home.

"I didn't want you to know." She mumbled. I shook my head in disbelief. How could she not want me to know? I have been her best friend for as long as I could remember. "I found out a couple of days ago."

"What did you find out?" I asked. I thought I knew what she was talking about, but at the same time I felt as if I didn't know what she was going to tell me.

She sighed once more and she avoided eye contact from me, "I'm pregnant, okay. I asked Trunks on how he felt about having another kid and he said right now is not the best time to have a kid. And I'm too afraid to tell him." She whimpered to me. I could tell she was close to crying and he had hurt her when he had said that.

I gave her a hug so she will be able to calm down her nerves, "I'm sorry, Marron, but you need to tell him." I told her, "I mean it isn't going to be too long before he figures out. You need to tell him on a good day. Like a Saturday or a Sunday." I suggested.

"I can't, I don't want him to be upset or hate me." She confessed.

"First of all, Marron, you didn't do anything wrong, you guys were expressing yourself physically and let's just say Trunks went a little too far." I started to say, "But you have to tell him even if he doesn't think the timing is the best."

She sighed heavily, "You are right, Goten. I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you in front of Paris. I just got nervous." She stated, "All right, not to be rude, why are you here?"

"I came to see your husband. Paris wants me to go to her doctor's appointment tomorrow and I was going to ask him if I could take off work." Marron nodded her head and wrote down what I had said.

"I'll let him know." She said, "And I'll try and find the right time to tell Trunks. Thanks Goten."

I smiled at her, "No problem, Marron, I need to get back home, so I'll talk to you soon." I mumbled. I left their penthouse and walked down two flights of stairs back to my penthouse. I unlocked the door and sighed heavily.

"Two pregnant wives this is going to be interesting." I said as I walked into the bedroom I shared with my wife. I mean yeah it is not even six-thirty, but Paris and I would watch television together.

 **The Next Day**

"So, Paris, you are six months and three weeks along. How are you feeling?" Doctor Jasper asked.

"I'm feeling amazing, I always wanted to be a mother." Paris said. I couldn't help but smile at her. She is mother at heart, I knew that since I met her. She cares for people so much. She is going to be a great mom. On the other hand, it will take me some time to be a great dad.

"As seen on the ultrasound your baby boy is doing just find keep doing what you are doing." Doctor Jasper said.

I loved looking at the ultrasound. I can hear his heartbeat and it just amazes me how he used to be inside me. "It is weird to think that in three months we will be holding Lane."

"Lane, that is a unique name, I like it. Time flies." The doctor said she continued to show scan Paris' stomach. "Wait, what is that?"

Oh shit, she found it. "Oh, it is a tail, just ignore that." I mumbled slightly nervous. She nodded her head and tried to avoid asking any other questions.

"You guys are doing well; I want to see you back next month." She said as she took her gloves off and handed Paris a paper towel to wipe any access gel of her pregnant belly. Paris got up from the chair and sighed.

"That was a close one." I said once we left the doctor's office.

This is how my life is supposed to be. Helping my friends with their issues and being there for my wife. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 _A/N: I told you guys that it would be here sooner rather than later! So, since I turned seventeen on Sunday this is my birthday present from me to you! I hope you guys enjoy this story, the first two chapters are slow, but then the third chapter it is going to get good! Once more I will use a song title and lyrics. Also, the mini story I had previewed in the finale of CYFMH, has been canceled because I have not been able to find the strength to continue it. I'm so sorry about that._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: How You Remind Me by Nickelback


	2. Umbrella

Break My Fall: Chapter 2-Umbrella

 _When the sun shines we'll shine together told you I'll be here forever_

* * *

After we went to her doctor's appointment we decided to get lunch. I have been busy lately since I am the only accountant at work. My hours didn't increase, it is just that I'm stressed out that I usually come home eat, shower, and sleep.

I took her to her favorite restaurant Tommy Nevins. She had showed me this place when we were fifteen. It was in East City, but I didn't mean taking her here. It made her happy and I like it when she is happy because then I know I am doing my part.

She took a sip of her lemonade and sighed, "Goten, I'm scared, what happens if Lane is going to be evil?" She said. Gohan told her that when our father was born he wasn't the nicest baby and she fears that our son will do the same. I grabbed her hand and looked her in her eyes and sighed.

"Paris, I doubt it. Michaela is perfectly fine, so our child should too." I said hopefully it will calm her down. She placed her hand on her stomach and I knew she still slightly feared it. I know there is nothing I can say to change her mind, but I just want to let her know that she doesn't need stress out this.

"I just can't wait for the day I get to hold our bundle of joy." I muttered. She smiled at me when our waiter brought over our food. I got myself a hamburger and she had gotten her favorite sandwich.

Our lunch date was amazing. It seemed as if we were seventeen again. We couldn't stop laughing and I wish that it could last forever. I had to drop Paris off because she felt tired and I thought this was my opportunity to go over and talk to Marron. She told me that she took the week off from work because she hasn't been feeling good.

I knew that she needed me and I had to be there for her. I went to Panera Bread and bought her favorite soup. Once I returned I took the elevator up to her floor and used the key that Trunks had given to me a couple of years ago and Marron had returned it to me last night after I went to her pent house. She knew that Trunks would give it back to me once she tells him that she is pregnant.

I unlocked the door and stepped in, "Hey, Mare, it is me Goten, I brought you some soup." I mumbled as I closed and locked the door. I heard footsteps and I couldn't believe it, Michaela was walking over to me. "Hey, Michaela, where's your mother at?"

"Follow me please." She said as she turned around and walked into their family room. I couldn't help but giggle at her as I followed behind her.

"Goten." Marron said slightly surprised as she looked up from her magazine and removed the phone from her shoulder. "Mom, I'll have to call you back." She said and hung up the phone. I walked over to her and handed her the bag. "What is this?"

"You didn't hear me come in?" I asked. She shook her head no, "Oh, well you texted me on how you took the week off because you aren't feeling well, so I thought I could bring you over some soup."

She smiled at her as she opened up the bag, "Thanks Goten." She pulled out the soup and a spoon. "How do you know my order?"

"Trunks." Marron and I both said in unison. Michaela walked off to go play with her doll house. I couldn't help but smile at her, she has grown so much in the last year. Marron noticed me watching her.

"So, what's your plan for the rest of the day?" Marron asked me. I gave her a giant smirk and she froze slightly. "No, no no!" Marron said. "I know what you are thinking and I told you that I am not ready for that!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "So, when are you going to be ready? When you are in the hospital nine months from now pushing your second baby out of you?!"

She growled, "I can't believe you Goten!"

"Fine, Marron I wanted to help, but all I hear is excuses over here." I said as I started to walk to the front of her pent house. "I'm going home, enjoy your soup." I mumbled as I unlocked the door.

She followed after me, "Goten, wait!" She screamed as I almost closed the door. "I'm sorry, I know I need to tell him, but I can't."

I shook my head no and folded my arms at her. I could tell she knew that I was slightly perturbed and I wanted to leave. I noticed that she head sighed once more and it got my attention. "Marron, I came over here to help you out." I mumbled.

"I know that." She muttered underneath her breath. "I'll tell him okay, I just want to be alone with my daughter and I'll call you tonight when I tell him. Is that all right with you?" She had asked me.

"Yeah, that is fine I wish you the best of luck." She smiled at me and I closed the door and I heard hear the lock for the door. I walked down two flights of stairs and I made it back to my pent house. I knew Paris was relaxing and I was going to get some time to relax. I flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily.

My relaxation didn't last too long because the phone began to ring. I thought it was strange that they were calling the home phone. They probably do not have my or Paris' cell phone number. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Goten, it is me Gohan_." To be honest I was surprised that he didn't call me on my cell phone. " _I was cleaning out my attic and I found some old toys from when Pan was a baby_." He stated.

"You know my baby is a boy right?" I questioned him.

" _The toys are unisex little brother."_ He probably rolled his eyes at me. Oh, well, I just wanted him to remind him once more in case he had forgotten. " _Anyway, Videl and I agreed that if you and Paris want them, you can have it."_

"Yeah, sure thanks Gohan. Is it okay if I come pick them up today?" I asked him.

" _Yes, that is fine."_ He said.

"All right, I'll see if Paris wants to come, but if not I should be there in less than thirty minutes." I hung up the phone and walked over to my bedroom. I knocked on the door and opened it up. "Hey, Paris."

She averted her eyes from her book and had them focused on me. "Hey, 'Ten." She said as she placed her bookmark on the page she was reading and closed the book. "It seems as if you have something on your mind, what's up?"

"Gohan just called stating that he found unisex toys from when Pan was a baby. He wanted to know if we wanted to have them?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Awesome, so do you want to come with?"

She shook her head no, "We had a long day today, I really need to rest. I hope you understand." Even though I won't truly understand the condition that she is in, I'm not going to force her to go. I walked to her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, love." I mumbled. "I should be back in an hour. If you need anything call me and or Marron." She couldn't help, but giggle at me. She knew what the drill was, I just like to make sure that she knows it. I understand why Trunks wanted one of us to keep an eye on Marron as her pregnancy ended.

I grabbed my keys and left my house. I ran down the stairs quickly. I didn't want to leave Paris alone too long. I jumped into my car, started it up, and drove off. Gohan didn't leave too far from us, but I know all of them are going to talk to me for some period of time.

The car ride was smooth since there was very little traffic on the road. I made it to Gohan's house in less than thirty minutes. That is a new personal record. I parked my car on the curb of the street. I got out and locked it. I made my way over to his front door and I ranged the doorbell.

I heard footsteps and I was surprised to see who answered the door. "UNCLE GOTEN!" She said extending her arms giving me a giant bear hug. "I didn't know that you were coming!" I knew she was strong, but damn she has gotten stronger. I wonder if Dad is secretly training her.

"Hey, Pan. Where is your father?" I asked as she released me from her hug.

"Follow me." I stepped inside of their house and she locked the door. "He has been in the attic for the last three hours. I wonder what he is doing in there." She mumbled as she took me upstairs to her parent's room. "Papa, your brother is here." She screamed so he could hear her.

He began to climb down the latter. "Thanks Pan." He said once he planted both feet on the ground. "Goten!" He said, "Videl is getting the boxes and making sure we got everything that is unisex."

I nodded my head at him. Videl dropped all three boxes at the same time and Gohan caught them all. "Here you go little brother." He said walking over to me and handing them to me.

"Could you possibly help me get this into my car?" I asked him as I stuck my head around from the boxes." He agreed and took one of the boxes and he followed me outside. I had to carry two boxes in one hand to open the trunk of my car.

"Are you scared?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Scared of what?"

"Parenthood."

I shook my head no, "I watched Michaela plenty of times, I believe that I should be fine." I said I as I placed the boxes in my trunk and closed it. I raised my eyebrow at him, "Why are you asking?"

"I'm only asking because I know your fear of being a horrible father. You aren't going to be horrible father. You are a great person, so don't let your past jeopardize your future." He told me as he patted me on the back.

I nodded my head at him, "Thank you, Gohan. I think I needed to hear something like that." He smiled at me. "Also, thanks for the unisex toys, saves me more time from going with Paris."

"Baby shopping is fun though." He shot back.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, I would say it is fun, but Paris takes forever to make up her mind. We finally agreed which shade of blue we are painting the nursery." I mumbled. "Over the weekend, Trunks and I are painting Lane's room ocean blue."

"It is going to be fun though, Goten. Loosen up just a little." He said. I rolled my eyes at him again.

"I think I should get home." He nodded his head, "And thanks for the toys again, can't thank you enough!" He couldn't help but smile at me, he walked back inside as I walked over to the front of my car.

The car ride was rather silent since I replayed the conversation that I had with my older brother in my head. He is right, and I am going to take that advice because I don't want my children to believe that I have an issue with my past.

I got home pretty quick since the traffic was light. I knew that I wouldn't be able to carry all three boxes up into my floor and the elevator hasn't been fixed yet. Hopefully Trunks is at home because I'm going to need his help. I took out my cell phone and gave him a call. "Please be home, please be home." I slightly muttered to myself.

" _Hello?"_ He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey, Trunks, I have three full boxes of baby toys from my brother and I can't see with carrying all three of them can you possibly carry one of them up to my pent house?" I asked.

" _Yeah, I'll be at the front in a few minutes."_ He stated. I hung up the phone and I got out of the car. I opened up the trunk and grabbed all three boxes. It didn't take him long to come downstairs and with the both of us we were able to get all three boxes to my pent house.

"Thanks Trunks." I said and he nodded his head.

He sighed heavily, "Hey, man, I need to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" I asked. I knew that something was because he normally didn't seem so upset.

He failed a few times trying to say what was on his mind. "Marron just told me she is pregnant." He blurted out. I was happy that she finally told him, but I don't think he reacted so well to it.

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No it isn't bad, but I just feel horrible that even with Bulla taking my hours at night, I still can't help her out!" He shouted. "I feel that I am a terrible husband and father. I don't see my wife often…I'm basically missing out on my daughter's life and I don't want to miss out on this child's life too."

I was surprised. It seemed as if he was taking it very well, but I guess I was wrong. He is still struggling to be there for his family no matter how hard he tries to change his schedule. "Have you talked to your mom about it?" I asked him.

"Should I?" He questioned me.

I nodded my head at him, "Yeah, Trunks you need too. You are going to have two kids now and I don't think Paris and I can help you out this time. We have our son on our way." He nodded my head at my statement.

"Yeah, you are right. Thanks 'Ten, I just needed someone to vent too." He confessed. "Do you need any help pushing the boxes in?"

I shook my head no, "No, I think I got it from here. Just remember what I said." He waved goodbye as he walked over to the stairwell and walked up to his pent house. I unlocked the door and pushed the three boxes inside. "Paris I'm back." I closed the door and locked it. Normally she responds back, she is probably sleeping.

I tossed my keys on the counter and walked over to our bedroom. "Paris?" I asked softly. I opened the door and I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I closed the door and walked back to the front of the pent house. I started to unload the boxes and noticed that Gohan and Videl spoiled Pan as a child, but they had a mass variety of toys. I took the two trips and carried all three boxes to the nursery.

As I was leaving I knocked one of the boxes down. "Damn." I mumbled. I started to put all the toys back and I noticed that there was a disc inside. I put the rest of the toys back and I took the disc. I wanted to see what it was.

Finally, I was able to get the relaxation that I needed. I put the disc in the DVD player and sat down on the couch. It was a video of Gohan and Pan.

"Gohan, I told you not to get that buzz cut." I laughed as I watched Gohan feed her. It seemed pretty normal to me until Gohan started to singing to her. "He is not." I mumbled at myself as I continued to listen. My older brother was singing "Baby Got Back" to his infant daughter.

And I thought I was going to be a terrible father. I couldn't stop laughing at the video.

* * *

 _A/N: Second chapter out! I wonder how many people will understand the last part of the chapter. If you don't understand, I will let you know if the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and follows and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Favorite! Follow! Review!_

Song: Umbrella the All Time Low version


	3. Open Letter

Break My Fall: Chapter 3-Open Letter

 _I'm not searching the sky for a reason to live, cause I found beauty right here and the passion to give_

* * *

Three months have passed and I guess that it was pretty interesting. It started off with the Briefs helping my wife and I paint our son's nursery. After that Trunks and Marron got to spend some time with each other because Paris and I agreed to watch Michaela.

During that time, Trunks talked to his mother about his issue with not seeing his family still. She allowed him to take two days from the week to work from home. He chosed to work from home Tuesday's and Friday's. It seemed that it was working much better with him. He was able to spend more time with his wife and his daughter. I'm glad he is happy.

I had to show Paris the video of Gohan trying to be Sir Mix A Lot and she couldn't control her laughter that she peed herself. I called Gohan letting him know about the disc and he told me to burn it. Even though I thought I should secretly save it, I broke it in half. If Videl saw that, we all know that Gohan would be a dead man.

Paris also had a baby shower last month. She insisted that I had a guys' day with my brother, Trunks and Rick, but I told her that I wanted to be there with her. The shower wasn't too boring, but I see why she suggested that I could have done something with them.

Paris' due date is in two weeks. That will bring us to March 18th. I am astounded to be parents. Our friends knew that we would be busy since our bun is almost done in the oven, so they decided to take us out to the coffee shop on 83rd street.

"So, Marron is pregnant too?" Rick asked as he took a huge bite into his muffin. "Am I the only who didn't knock up their wife recently?" Everyone laughed at him because it is true for our friend group.

Trunks looked at his wife and put his arm around her, "At first I wasn't thrilled about it, but since my mom said I could work from home, it is much easier for Marron and I." He confessed. "Our moms are happy, her dad is happy, my dad he had a few choice words, but I guess he is okay with it again."

Rick smiled at him, "So, what do you hope the gender is?" He asked.

"I'm hoping it is a boy." Marron confessed. "We already had a girl, I want to have a son." Trunks nodded his head agreeing with her statement. Everyone smiled at her. "So, 'Ten and Paris, two weeks until the big day, how do you guys feel about that?"

I looked over at Paris and I could tell that she seemed in slight pain. "Hun, are you okay?" I asked slightly worried. Everyone was alerted by that and looked over at her.

"Goten." She looked at me slightly frightened.

"Yeah?"

"My water just broke!" She screamed.

It took everyone around thirty seconds to realize on what she had just said. My son is coming now. I was prepared for this in two weeks from now, but I am not prepared for this today.

"Don't just stand there! Get her to the hospital!" Trunks and Rick shouted in unison. That made me realize that we are the last one to have children. Oh, well. I got up from the booth and Paris slide out. As fast as she could we arrived to my car and I drove off to the hospital.

I tried to keep my eyes on the road, and make sure that she wasn't in too much pain. "So, Paris, how are you feeling?"

"Just drive, please." She said. "I'm calling the hospital now." She added. She took out her phone and dialed up the hospital. "Hi, it is me Paris Son letting you know that my water broke." She mumbled. "Yes, Doctor Jasper is my doctor and we should be there in ten minutes." She hung up the phone and started to breathe very fast.

I started to get worried, but I knew I had to get her to the hospital immediately. The traffic was light, thank dende and it didn't take so long to get there. I parked as close to the entrance and helped her out the car, but that is when she got her first contraction.

"Shit. Breathe, Paris, and look at me." I said and she started too, but I knew that she was still in pain. We walked as fast as we could inside of the hospital. "Excuse my wife is in labor she called from the phone. Paris Son." I said to the secretary.

She nodded me, "Yes, you did. Take the wheelchair and we will show you to your room." I nodded my head and grabbed the wheelchair.

"Paris, here." I mumbled as I wheeled it over to her and she took a sit. The nurse came and showed us to our room. We were on the fifth floor room three B. "Thank you so much." I said shaking the nurse's hand. She smiled at me and left.

Paris was breathing heavily, "Call your parents." She said in between her heavy breathes. I nodded my head and took out my phone. By this time, Trunks, Marron and Rick arrived walking towards our room. I stopped Trunks, "Please keep her calm until I get off the phone with our family."

He nodded his head, "Yeah, of course, you helped me when Marron was in labor, I'm going to help you too." I smiled at him as I watched him walk into the room with my wife.

"Hey, mom, it's time." I said into the phone as I looked through the glass window on the door. "Yeah, I know it is a couple weeks earlier, but I really want you to be here. All right, see you soon."

Before I was able to call Paris' side of the family her doctor arrived and walked inside. I couldn't believe that it was our time to become parents. "Hey, Mr. Juu, Paris is in labor, hope you can come down to West City Hospital. Awesome, see you soon."

I walked back in the room to make sure Paris was okay. By now the doctor gave her medicine, so she didn't feel all the pain as she did before. I was content with that because I didn't like seeing her in that amount pain earlier.

A couple of hours had gone by and she was only dilated five centimeters, so I guess we still had time. Gohan and Videl were the first to arrive. They had left Pan at home since they knew that she would be bored out of her mind. They brought Paris a balloon that said "It's A Boy". She giggled when she saw that and gave the both of them a hug.

My mother and father were the next to arrive. They bought her a dozen roses and a cookie cake. Paris smiled wide and gave the both of them a quick hug. Before we could blink once more, the doctor said that Paris had gotten to ten centimeters and she had to start to push.

I calmed my nerves down to make sure I didn't pass out. Honestly, I felt as if I was going to pass out, but I want to see the birth of Lane. Both Trunks and Rick told me that they almost passed out and my brother did pass out.

"All right, Paris you are going to start pushing." Doctor Jasper mumbled which caused the both of us to swallow hard. I told her to grasp my hand, even though she didn't feel too much pain, she was crushing my hand.

"Aye, Paris how are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Goten, shut up." She retorted and the next thing we heard was crying. It felt as the whole world went quiet and it was just Paris, my son, Doctor Jasper, the nurse and I. This was the moment I was waiting for. "Where are you taking him?" Paris asked as she started to wail.

I kissed her forehead, "They are just cleaning him off, honey." I said. This still doesn't seem real to me. Maybe because he was two weeks early, but it means I get to love him longer. "Doctor, what was the exact time he was born?" I asked.

She wrapped our baby in a blanket and placed a blue hat on his head and handed him over to Paris and I. She started to wail more and the doctor motioned me to come closer to where she was at. "His birthday is March 4th at 3:23:44 P.M.." She told me. I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"Thank you for helping my wife and I for the last nine months. I really appreciate it." She smiled at me.

"You're welcome, Goten." The nurse handed her clipboard to write down some more information. I walked back over to Paris and my son. Paris was still crying, but not as much. She handed our son over to me.

I couldn't believe it he was _my_ son. "Hey little guy, I'm your father. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to love you until the end of all time. I'm going to make you feel special." I mumbled as I started to tear up.

The nurse walked over, "So, do you have a name for your son?" She asked us.

Paris nodded her head, "Yes, Lane Goten Son." I was surprised that she wanted to give him a middle name. We didn't talk about giving him a middle name, but I liked the way that it flowed.

I looked back down at him, "Welcome to world Lane Goten Son, it is going to be one crazy ride." I mumbled as I handed him back to Paris. "I'm going to let our friends and family know that Lane is here." Paris nodded her head and I exited the room. I knew they were still in the waiting room since they wanted Paris and I to spend some time together.

I walked down a few flight of stairs and I was in the waiting room. Marron noticed me and she smiled at me. She shook Trunks awake. "Guys, Goten is down here." I smiled at all of them and they couldn't stop staring at me.

"Come with me, I want you to meet someone." I said. All of them stood up and followed me upstairs back to Paris' room. I noticed that my brother had left and I was slightly upset about this. He probably had to get Pan or something, but I wish he could have told me. When we got upstairs to Paris' room they all fled into her room like animals.

"My grandson." Mr. Juu said as Paris handed him over to him. "You're going to be handsome, you know. You have the best parents in the world, give them a hard time, but not too hard." He mumbled which caused everyone in the room to laugh slightly. He handed the baby over to my mother and she couldn't contain herself and she began to wail. She handed my son over to my father.

My dad stared at him, "I can't believe I have another grandkid, I'm your grandpa Goku and I'm going to make you the strongest there is." He said before he handed Lane over to Marron.

"Wow, I can't believe we all have children now." She said as she held him. "I have known your parents since I was young, they are going to make sure you feel so damn loved. Dende, you are so cute. I can't wait to meet you Lane." She mumbled as she handed Lane over to her husband.

"You are going to be so blessed because you are put into a great family who will do almost anything for you." Trunks didn't have much to say as he handed Lane over to Rick. He pulled Marron closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

He smiled at Lane. "Lane, I have only known your father for two years, but he is one hell of a guy. You are lucky that he is your father." He said as he handed him over to me. I couldn't bear but smile at everyone. It made me feel good on how much love is in this room.

"Thank you guys." I mumbled as I walked back over to Paris, so we both could see our son. "Hey, guys would be okay if we have some alone time." Everyone nodded their head and agreed to leave us alone. Before they left they gave us a hug and Paris and I were finally alone with our son and I couldn't be happier. It was our little family.

I whipped away one of Paris' stray tears. "I can't believe he is here." She mumbled as I handed him back to her.

I nodded my head along with her, "Yeah, this is second best day of my life." I said. "I love you Paris."

"I love you too Goten." I kissed her forehead. The next thing I noticed the door opened wide. "Trunks, Marron, are you okay?"

"Goten, your brother and his family is here." Marron said.

I sighed of relief, "Thank you, tell him to come right up." The two of them looked right at each other and then look right back at me. "Trunks, Marron, what's wrong?"

Trunks sighed heavily before he said anything, "They were in a car accident. Gohan is being rushed to surgery, Videl and Pan have a few broken bones, but Gohan doesn't look well."

As Trunks finished his sentence the next thing I knew that I was on the ground. I couldn't believe this happened.

* * *

A/N: _So, something happy happened and something unhappy happened. Yeah, I left a cliffhanger, but that's okay, the next chapter will be out soon. In chapter two, the reference was from the TV Show Friends when Ross sang baby got back to his daughter Emma. Also, check out my drabble story called "Picture Perfect" when you guys get the chance. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows._

 _Follow! Favorite! Review!_

Song: Open Letter by The Amity Affliction


	4. Disasterology

Break My Fall: Chapter 4- Disasterology

 _Can we create something beautiful and then destroy it_

* * *

I felt immense pain in my head and I didn't know why. I looked around and I realized that I was in a hospital bed. _"How did I get here?"_ I thought to myself. I slowly but surely got myself out of bed.

"Trunks, he is up." Marron mumbled as they walked back over to me. "Hey how are you feeling?"

I sighed heavily, "What happened?" I asked.

Marron swallowed hard and shooed her husband outside the room. She walked over to me and took a deep breath. "So 'Ten, you don't remember a single that happened?" She questioned me as I shook my head no. "Well, I'm going to advise that you stay in bed and keep your head clear as I tell you."

I placed my hand on my head where I felt the most pain, "Yeah, don't worry I won't."

"Goten, Trunks and I were heading over to Bulma's house to pick up our daughter because she had been there all day. As Trunks and I were leaving, a family was being rushed inside because they were hit by a drunk driver and their car flipped over a couple of times." She told me and I was surprised she was telling me.

I groaned, "Okay, so why are you telling me this?" I asked slightly harsh.

She sighed heavily, "Goten, your brother was in a car accident. A metal pipe went through the side of his stomach and they rushed him to emergency surgery to save his life. Videl and Pan are okay, but I think you should go see them later on once Gohan is out of surgery."

My heart shattered like mirror into a million pieces. They didn't deserve this, no one deserves something like this. I can't believe it. Something like this happened to some of the greatest people I know. At this time Trunks had walked back and closed the door behind him.

I got from the bed only to feel slight pain in my lower back. "Trunks, do you have any senzu beans?" I asked. He knew that I was in pain and probably wanted to talk to my family. And he was right; I'm not going to deny it. He shook his head no and I groaned slightly knowing I was going to be walking aimlessly in a hospital with slight agony.

I started walking towards the door. "Goten, where are you going?" Marron asked. "I think you should rest a little longer until the medicine gets into your system." She suggested. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't Marron, I need to see them." I retorted. "You would do the same."

Trunks blocked the door to stop me from leaving, "Goten, just rest until your brother gets out of surgery, it will be easiest way for them to explain it to you." I sighed heavily as I walked back over to the bed. "Paris also wanted to tell you, the nurse took Lane to ICU for further inspection. If they are both good, they are going home in a couple of days."

Marron smiled, "That's exciting."

"Will Gohan have any complication because of the pipe?" I asked. I heard what they had said, yeah that is great news, but they can't just change the subject and make it seem as if everything is better. The life of my brother is at stake because of dumbass that got drunk.

The Briefs looked at each other and sighed, "Goten, the doctors won't know until the pipe is out. He was losing a lot of blood, but I know he is going to be out of work for a while and their medical bill is going to off the roofs." Trunks stated. "Why are you asking?"

"I'm going to help them. Videl doesn't have a job and I don't want to struggle. Not like I did. I'm going to pay for this." I said.

"You don't have to do that." Marron shot back.

I looked at her and placed my hand on her shoulder, "I want too." I got from the bed once more, and both of them were tempted to stop me, "I just want to see my wife."

Marron nodded her head, "Come on, Trunks. Let us walk Goten over to Paris' room." She said.

"She is right next door." Trunks mumbled.

She rolled her eyes at him, "I know, but he is in pain, the least we can do is help him." Trunks nodded his head and the both of them helped me walk over to my wife's room next door. "We can stay outside if you want us too."

"I would appreciate that." They both nodded their head as I slightly cracked the door opened. Before I walked in, I turned around, "Thanks for helping me out today. And Marron this has been a stressful day for you, maybe you should check to see if your baby is all right."

Trunks shrugged his shoulders, "I mean it wouldn't hurt." He agreed with me. They both nodded their heads as I walked into the room with my wife. She was reading a magazine and listening to music.

"Paris." I muttered as I slowly walked over to her bed. She took out her headphones and closed her magazine. She could tell that I was slightly in pain since the way I was walking.

I made over to her bed and she placed her hand on my cheek, "Goten, are you okay?" She asked. "I know that it was pretty serious news."

She watched me sighed heavily, "I don't know how I feel, but I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I think you should head home to get some rest and come back tomorrow and get the explanation." She suggested. "I know you don't want to be alone, but if you don't get some sleep, you are going to drive yourself crazy and you know that." I kissed her forehead as I took my car keys out of my pocket.

"Thank you." I muttered as I got up from her bed and I walked a little better because I could tell that the medicine started to get into my system. "Get some rest tonight too, I'll be back around nine o'clock."

She nodded her head, "Goodnight Goten." She mumbled as I left her room. To be honest I don't believe I am in the best condition to drive, but I don't want to bother Trunks and Marron anymore. I am a big boy and I should be able to handle what life throws at me.

I made it down to the parking lot and I found my car and I drove on home. I had to keep my head clear and away from the topic of the hospital because I would have probably made a U-turn and head back to the hospital. I arrived at my pent house under twenty minutes. The first thing I wanted to do was take a warm shower.

It's not weird, but I just want to get the stench of the hospital off of me." I know for a fact that I would not be able to sleep if I knew that I had the smell still on me. The water cascaded down my body and it felt great. I felt the stench of West City Hospital coming off of me. To me, I felt completely relaxed after this shower. I put on some pajama pants and climbed into bed.

"I feel so much better." I murmured to myself. My relaxation didn't last too long because the home phone ranged. I got out of the bed and walked over to the home phone. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Goten, it is Marron."_ She said.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

 _"_ _We came back from the ultrasound the baby is fine and after that we couldn't find you anywhere. Paris told us that you went home to get some rest." She muttered into the phone. "Trunks and I are on our way to pick up Michaela, do you want us to stay with you tonight?"_

"I really appreciate the offer, but I think I need to clear my head. But it would be awesome if you came to the hospital with me tomorrow around nine?"

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll just send Trunks, I need to stay home and watch Michaela tomorrow."_

"Cool cool, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I mumbled as I hung up the home phone. I don't know why we still have one, but we could get rid of it if we wanted to. I walked back to our bedroom and I decided that I needed to get a goodnight's sleep. It has been a very stressful day and I best the great way to temporary relieve from it I can sleep.

 _"_ _Gohan sometimes I wish I was able to meet our dad." I muttered as I looked up at him. Gohan looked down at me and rubbed my hair with his hand. "Could you tell me some stories about our dad?"_

 _He chuckled at me, "Well there are a lot of stories that I could tell you about our father."_

 _"_ _Tell me your favorite story." I cheered as he chuckled once more at me. I could always make him smile and that was probably the greatest feeling._

 _Gohan looked up at the sky admiring the few clouds, "I remember when father went super saiyan for the first time. I never saw him so livid before it freaked me out."_

 _"_ _Why was he livid?" I asked even though I didn't know the meaning of the word._

 _"_ _Frieza, he was our concern because he wanted to the dragon balls to be able to live forever. We wanted the dragon balls to get our fallen friends their lives back." He muttered, "Dad decided to use the spirit bomb which he gathers energy and then throws it at the enemy and should kill them."_

 _"_ _Did it kill Frieza?" I asked interrupting his story._

 _Gohan shook his head no, "We believed it did, but we felt his energy and shot down Piccolo, he was still alive, but near death. With Uncle Krillin, he somehow got energy into his body flew him up into the sky and imploded him."_

 _My eyes shot out of my eyes. I couldn't believe some guy would do that to such innocent people. "So, is that why dad changed into super saiyan?" I asked. Gohan nodded his head and looked into the sky. "I felt his pain, I know what is like to lose his best friend."_

 _I patted my brother on the back and looked at him, "At least we were able to bring them back." I said with a wide grin on my face. Gohan couldn't help but smile at me. Even though it was a sad story to tell I knew that he didn't recover from that story._

I woke up not really relieved from what it happened. I looked over at the clock and read 6:30. "I slept longer than I expected too." I muttered as I got out of bed. "I still have some time before I'm going to go the hospital."

It wouldn't hurt to get a muffin and some coffee from the café at 83rd street. Even though I got a decent amount of sleep, I was still slightly tired. Although I took a shower last night, I think I am going to take another one. I walked over to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a wreck. I got out of my clothes and jumped into the shower.

I cranked the shower nob all the way up to the hot water side. The water now felt even better than last night as I poured down on my body. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and cleaned my hair. I made sure I got to every strand because I wanted to look extremely well for my son, my wife and my brother.

After being in the shower for about thirty minutes, I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I toweled dried my hair the best as I could and used another towel to cover my thing. I walked into the closet and grabbed black jeans and red shirt. I grabbed my black converse and got dressed quickly.

As I grabbed my keys, I received a phone call. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey, 'Ten, are you still leaving at nine?"_ Trunks asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

 _"_ _Bulla wants to have a day with my daughter, so Marron is coming now."_

I nodded my head, 'That's awesome. I'm going to be at the café on 83rd street, so if you want to join me you can."

 _"_ _Yeah, I'll ask her and text you."_

"Okay, I'm leaving now, hopefully see you soon." We hung up the phone. I exited my pent house and walked over to the elevator. I pressed the down button and the elevator opened up and I stepped in. I texted Paris to make sure she knows that I was going to be there at nine o'clock. I wonder if she is up yet.

I got out of the elevator and walked outside to my car. I drove off to 83rd street and I got out of my car. I checked my phone and Trunks said that he was going to meet me at the hospital. I bet Marron wanted to spend time with Bulla.

I walked inside and went to the cashier. "Hello, can I get two chocolate muffins and one large latte with foam." I mumbled.

"6.54 is your total." She said to me. I grabbed a ten dollar bill and handed it to her. She smiled widely as she placed the bill in the register and grabbed my change. "3.46 is your change." She handed to me. She went to get my latte and two chocolate muffins. "Here you go sir."

"Thank you." I muttered as I went to go find a table.

"Goten?" I heard a voice call me.

I was stunned to see who was here, "Rick, I didn't think you came here unless you are with Trunks, Marron, Paris or I." I muttered.

He chuckled at me, "I come here before I go to work." He said.

"Aren't you a bartender?" I asked, "Don't you work at night?"

"I have two jobs. I just want to make a little extra money. I work at night with my bartender job and then I work at the bank in the morning." I nodded my head and sat across from him in the booth he was sitting in. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "All right. Gohan was in a car accident last night. I didn't get to see because he was getting surgery."

His mouth opened wide, "What happened to him?" He questioned me as I took a sip of my latte.

"Stupid drunk driver hit them and somehow a metal pipe went through his side." I said as I took another sip of my latte. "Kami, I hope the asshole pays."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." He murmured as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It sucks you know." I mumbled. Rick looked up at me as he picked as his bagel. "I get close to him again and this happens." I muttered. "How long until that is going to happen to me?" I asked as I took a bite into my muffin.

Rick sighed, "Shit like this happens Goten, but you can't let it consume you and control your actions." I looked at him as I continue to munch on my muffin. "I know this is something you don't want to hear."

"You know me so well, it is just that yesterday I was so happy that I finally became a dad and some dumbass took that happiness away." I muttered.

He took a sip of his coffee, "I hear you buddy, just think about what I said." He said as he got up. "I have to get to work, so hopefully we can do this again. Soon."

I nodded my head, "I agree." He threw his coffee cup away and exited the building. I looked at my watch and it was 7:47, I mean it wouldn't hurt to go early and talk to Gohan and the family now and Trunks and Marron can meet me there. I quickly finished the second muffin and I grabbed my coffee and left.

I got into my car and drove off to the hospital. There was slight traffic since it was a Sunday morning and some people go to church. I arrived at the hospital around 8:25. I parked the car and got out and walked inside to the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Goten Son and I am looking for two rooms. One for Paris Son and Gohan Son." The receptionist typed their name in their name into the computer and found them. She grasped an index card and a pen and wrote down their room numbers.

I first wanted to see my wife and tell her good morning and see how she was doing. I walked up to the fifth floor and knocked on her door. I walked in and I saw that she breast feeding Lane. "Hey, Paris."

She smiled at me as she flashed her pearly whites at our son. "This tickles." She giggled which caused me to smile. "Goten, I don't want to be rude, but I thought you were going to be here at nine o'clock."

"I wanted to spend some alone time with Gohan before both Trunks and Marron came." I muttered. She nodded her head.

"I'm glad you came to visit, but you need to see your brother." She suggested, "I know you were extremely anxious about him last night."

I smiled at her, "Thank you for understanding." I mumbled as I exited her room. I read his room and he was two floors above Paris'. I wonder if he is sharing a room with his wife and daughter in the ICU. I got to his door and knocked on it.

"Come i-i-n." He stuttered slightly. I opened the door and I couldn't believe what I saw. Gohan was laying on the bed with his feet in the air. "Goten, it is really good to see you."

"I'm glad you aren't dead." I said even though it probably was the best choice of words. "I can't believe this happened to you."

Gohan struggled to grab his drink to take a sip, "Yeah, it is hard to understand that his happened, but I guess some things happen for a reason right?" He asked but slightly stated.

"I really want you to meet my son." I said as I walked over to the chair and placed right next to him and sat down.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry I left abruptly and didn't tell you. Pan got sick at home, so we took her the doctor's. She got the stomach flu and hopefully she is doing much better. As we came back from the doctors, I assume that Paris gave birth and that's when he hit us." His slightly injured hand ripped his sheets slightly.

"Was it scary?" I asked.

Gohan shook his head no, "No, from fighting that wasn't frightening at all. I'm just lucky to be alive. When we were flipping we ran over the pipe and it was in my liver." My mouth dropped.

"Did you lose part of your liver?" I questioned him.

"No, the liver is the only organ that repairs itself, so I will be fine. It just hurts to move." He said. "How are my wife and daughter?"

I shrugged my shoulder, "I'm not for sure because I didn't see them. Trunks said that they have cuts and bruises."

"I'm glad that they didn't get too hurt." He muttered, "This is going to be hell, I don't know if we can afford this. Most of my paychecks are going towards Pan for college."

"I'll help you pay, I don't want you struggle at all." I said. "Please just let me do it." He sighed heavily.

He nodded his head, "All right, little brother." We heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Gohan." Videl smiled wide when she saw her husband alive. And we got a couple of friends with. Trunks and Marron had arrived.

I guess maybe this won't be too bad after all.

* * *

 _A/N: Yeah, new chapter out. I hope you like it and Gohan will be better soon. It took me a longer time to write this because I'm taking the ACT again on Saturday and I went out with my friends a few times. Thanks for the reviews._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Disasterology by Pierce The Veil


	5. Innocence

Break My Fall: Chapter 5- Innocence

 _And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

* * *

It was Monday morning and let me tell you, this past weekend I was at the hospital more than I have ever been in my life. Yes, even though when I was young and used to fight. We just used senzu beans back then. Korn is not making them like he used too because we have been at peace for almost twenty years.

I didn't want to leave Paris at home since we brought home Lane last night, but she insisted she wanted to give this mom thing a try without the nurses or my help. I'm waiting for her to call me and tell me she needs help. It is a stressful job; I wonder how Marron is going to handle three saiyans once their second child will be born.

Gohan, Videl and Pan are doing much better. Gohan will be discharged soon, they are going to keep him in the ICU for a couple more days. They want to make sure that his vitals stay the same. When I went to visit him after I went to see how Paris was doing, he had trouble breathing. They found out that he had a broken rib from the pipe and it ended up penetrating his lung. It caused him to have a collapse lung. Videl said the latest he should be out is Thursday.

I'll be happy when he comes home. He might struggle, but I'm going to help him out. I offered to stay over at their house for a couple of days, but Videl stated that she wouldn't need me and I was okay with that. I made sure that if she needed me, I would be there as soon as possible.

I got out of my car and grabbed the three bags that I bring to work every day. I closed the door and locked my car. "Let's make it a good day today." I muttered to myself as I started to walk into my job. I greeted everyone and made it over to the breakfast area. I quickly grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and some coffee.

"Goten, hey!" Bulma muttered as she got out of the elevator. I waved at her as she smiled at me and walked over. "Congratulations on your first kid." She said as she tried to give me a hug.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Bulma that feels extremely great to hear that from you." I said. "Lane is doing just fine, it was hard for me to leave Paris alone with him for the first time."

"She will do just fine." The bluenette murmured as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "I was all alone raising Trunks and I guess he turned out just fine." I laughed at her statement because she wasn't wrong. "I have to head to a meeting, but send me some pictures of him."

I nodded my head as we went our separate ways. I decided to take the stairs and got up to my office and when I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes. Trunks spread the word I had a baby and they decorated my office.

"Tell me that I am the world's best friend!" Trunks said as he exposed himself. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

It made me smile wide knowing that he had this planned, "Trunks, I can't believe you did this too!" When he had Michaela almost three years ago, I filled his office with it's a girl balloon and a lot of baby supplies. He appreciated it a lot and he did the same thing for me. "Thanks Trunks!"

He walked over to me and patted me on the back. "No problem and if you need to leave early to help your wife, just let me know." He said as I nodded my head. I took a couple of pictures and I sent it to Paris because I knew this would make her smile wide too. I moved a few of the balloons off of my desk, so I could start work.

I sighed heavily as I logged onto my account. I knew today was going to be a long day. I wanted to be there with my wife since this was the first time that she was going to be alone with Lane with no nurses. I also wanted to see if my brother was doing well, I know Videl said that she would text me to make sure that I was up to date, but I wanted to be there for him.

The landline ranged which startled me because I was in a deep thought. I picked it up and answered it. "Goten Son's office, how may I help you?" I asked.

 _"_ _Hey, 'Ten, it is Bulma, I'm sending some files from the mail room. It is from the English Company."_ She muttered. _"Make sure that they are paying their taxes or they are not stealing money, I don't want a repeat of the Spanish Company."_

I cleared my throat, "Yeah, sure don't worry, Bulma I will. I'll let you know when I get the files."

" _Thank you Goten."_ She mumbled as we both hung up the phone. Bulma has been keeping a close eye on each company since the Spanish company was being scandalous. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Mel came inside and handed me the files. I opened it up and my eyes were the size of the moon. The English Company was making enough money, but they weren't paying their taxes. I quickly send Bulma an email, so I could get their phone number. She responded quickly and called them.

"You are speaking to Kendall." The voice said.

I cleared my throat, "Hello, my name is Goten Son and I am the current accountant for main branch of Capsule Corp in Japan. I was looking over your files and you guys haven't paid your taxes for a while."

She swallowed hard over the phone. I knew they were up to something, "We will get on that, I promise."

"I don't believe promises until they are made. I want them all paid by the end of the day." I shot back into the phone. We both hung up the phone and sighed heavily.

The rest of the day went much faster than the morning went and I was pleased with that. Paris called me close to the end of my shift stating she needed some help. I had at least thirty minutes and she said that she could wait that long, but she wanted to get some sleep.

I received one more phone call as I was packing up my stuff. "Goten Son, how may I help you?" I asked.

 _"_ _Goten, it is me, Trunks."_ He started off, _"I just want to say I'm glad you were able to stay the whole day. Tomorrow there will be a meeting that you need to go too."_ I nodded as I wrote myself a note, so that I could remember.

I coughed slightly, "What time do I need to be there?"

 _"_ _It starts at 9. My mom said you don't need to stay the whole day tomorrow, but you can if you choose too."_

"Yeah, let's I'll probably leave early, so Paris can leave the house tomorrow if she wants too." I muttered. We hung up the phone as I continued to pack up my bags and left my job. It was around four o'clock and hopefully Lane didn't ware Paris out too much.

I didn't get caught in the traffic, but Trunks and I were racing to see who will get home first. I won because I noticed he was on the phone with someone and it was probably Marron asking him to pick something up. I found a parking spot and parked my car. I grabbed my three bags and walked inside.

I pressed the up button on the elevator and the elevator arrived and I stepped in and pressed my floor number. It didn't take too long and I was at home. I unlocked the door and dropped my three bags. I didn't know if Lane was sleeping or if Paris were, so I tried my best to be stealthy.

I heard the toilet flush and I knew Paris was awake. I grabbed the baby monitor and I didn't hear Lane crying, so that was another plus sign. She sighed of relief when she noticed that I was home, "Thank kami you are home, Goten." She said as she cried into my shoulder.

"Was today that rough?" I asked.

She shook her head no and wiped her tears, "Sorry my hormones are all over the place, so I am sorry for wailing on you." She muttered. I smiled at her and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "I needed that, thank you."

"Why don't you go get some rest?" I suggested, "I can watch Lane until I am going to go to bed." She nodded her head and gave me one more hug before she walked over to our bedroom to go sleep. She had a long day taking care of our child alone for the first time. I'm giving her props.

I walked back over to the front and took my bags off the floor onto on the hooks Paris put up for me. I knew this was the time for me to get something to eat, so I quickly made myself microwavable tacos. Before I was able to take the plate out of the microwave I could hear Lane crying from the baby monitor.

"Well, I guess I can eat later on." I mumbled to myself as I walked over to his room to see what was wrong. "Hey little guy, daddy is here don't worry." I took him out of his crib and rocked him back n forth. "No need to cry." I said until I smelled the worse aroma of my life.

I needed to change his diaper. "Well, here we go." I said to myself. I knew how to change a diaper because Videl and Gohan had me to babysit Pan all the time when I was a teenager and that was the worst possible thing I had to see. Lane was nowhere as bad as Pan, thank dende.

"How much did mommy feed you to make you shit this much?" I questioned myself. I placed him back into the crib and hopefully I will be able to eat my damn taco this time. I walked out his room and made my way back over to the kitchen. "Finally, I can eat." I mumbled as I was about to take my first bite of my taco then my phone rang.

"What do you want?" I shouted into the phone not looking at who it was.

She cleared her throat, _"Goten, are you okay?"_ She asked. It was Marron; at least it wasn't my mother or Videl. That would not have been pretty.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry and everything keeps interrupting me from eating my taco." I muttered as I started to laugh slightly.

I bet she nodded her head, _"I totally understand I was the same way too. I wanted to bring over a couple of dishes in case you guys were tired and didn't want to go out_. _"_ I couldn't help, but smile at that statement; she is such a great friend.

"Yeah, thought would be awesome. We really appreciate it." I muttered.

 _"_ _I'll be over in ten minutes, my last batch of cupcakes for you will be out in five minutes."_ We both hung up and I was finally alone with me and my taco. I was waiting for this moment since I arrived home. Right as finished eating Marron knocked on the door. I walked over and noticed she was carrying three dishes.

"Marron are you sure you should be doing this?" I asked her slightly nervous.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Goten, I'm pregnant it is not like I can't do things." She muttered. I nodded my head as I took the dishes from her.

"Thank you." I said. "Do you want to come inside?" I asked. She nodded her head and walked inside. I closed the door and placed each dish on the counter. She sighed heavily which caught my attention. "Mare, are you okay?"

She shook her head no, "My daughter has been causing Trunks and I to go insane." She confessed. I was surprised by that, normally Michaela was a sweet girl.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The terrible two stage is extremely terrible." She mumbled. I nodded my head because I heard how badly that it could possibly get.

"How are you going to handle your new baby and Michaela?" I asked. She shook her head no and sighed heavily. "I wish we could help this time, but with Lane it isn't going to be easy."

She smiled at my offer, "Thanks 'Ten for the offer, but Trunks and I can handle it. I just needed a slight break." I nodded my head at her.

"So, do you know what you are having?" I asked her as I pointed to her stomach. I could tell the baby was beginning to grow even more. She shook her head no.

"I am currently four months and I want to wait until I'm five months. I did that last time." Marron stated.

I nodded my head at her, "Well, when you find out let Paris and I know right away."

She couldn't help but laugh at me, "Don't worry, we will." She checked her phone to see what time it was. "I should head back home." I walked over to the door with her. "I hope you like the dishes I made."

I nodded my head, "We probably will." I said, "Thanks again!" I said right as I closed the door after she left. I placed the dishes inside the fridge and took one cupcake. They were amazing, I wish Paris and I would bake more often. I placed my plate into the dishwasher and covered the cupcakes up.

I wanted to be alone with Lane. I walked back over to his room and he was staring up at his ceiling. I picked him and held him in my arms. "Hey, bud, how was your day?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't going to answer. "My day was stressful, but I love my job." I cooed at him which caused him to smile as he tried to grab onto my finger.

I couldn't help but smile, "I hope you were good for mommy." I said as I gave him kiss on his forehead. "I still can't believe I made you." I murmured as I looked down at him. I swore I heard footsteps, but I guess I was just fooling myself. "Mommy and I are going to make sure that you are going to have almost everything you want. I don't want you to end up like Uncle Trunks." I heard someone laugh.

I was startled when I noticed Paris was watching, "How much of this did you see?" I asked. She smiled as she walked over to us.

"I'm glad that my boys are getting along." She said as she kissed me and gave Lane a kiss on the forehead.

And this moment everything was perfect. I wanted to hold onto it forever.

* * *

 _A/N: Such a beautiful ending of this chapter and it was extremely hard for me to write. I just want to send prayers out to families who lost someone in the Orlando shooting. It will get better, just like Goten got better. Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to anyone who was affected by Orlando shooting and the death of inspiration of many including me Christina Grimmie. I just want everyone to know it will get better, I promise I can't say that enough. Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I am posting a poll in my profile on which story I should do after I finished this one. Please vote in my poll! I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Innocence by Avril Lavigne


	6. My Understandings

Break My Fall: Chapter 6- My Understandings

 _And if we climb this high, I swear we'll never die_

* * *

I was gratified that I didn't have to get up at 6:30 today because I told Paris that I would have the night shift. And holy crap did Lane cry a lot through the night. I roughly got five hours of sleep, but I was going to get some coffee before I head over to the meeting at nine.

It was roughly 7:45 and I got up from my bed and took a quick shower because I didn't know if Paris were up or not. I yawned slightly which caused me to choke slightly on some shower water. I am fine, but my throat still slightly hurts. The semi-warm water felt amazing as it cascaded down my body. I got out of the shower and headed over to my closet to quickly change.

Trunks didn't give me a dress code, so I decided to wear what I normally wear white polo shirt and khakis. Paris had gotten up by this time and she told me that she would be fine without me for a few hours. It is still very difficult for me to leave them behind, but since Paris doesn't want us to be tight on money since we are helping Gohan out, she suggests I go to work.

"Are you sure you want me to stay the whole day?" I questioned her as I got some of her hair out of her face. "It isn't as if I am going to get extra pay."

She sighed heavily as her grasp on the baby monitor loosen, "I still think you should, but if you want to come home afterwards you can." I nodded my head at her before I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I only say that because you want to go on a lunch date with your cousin." She sighed heavily. "I'll come home after the meeting and you can go out with Phoebe."

She smiled at me, "Thank you." She muttered as she kissed me on the lips.

Trunks and I agreed to carpool because we are going to same meeting and getting out at the same time. Normally, Trunks has to be at work an hour or so before I do, but not today. I closed the door and locked it and Trunks just arrived on my floor.

"Hey, buddy, ready to go?" He asked as he tossed his keys in the air and caught them.

I nodded my head, "Hey, can I get some coffee before I go?" I asked.

"Rough night?" He asked.

I sighed heavily at him, "You have no idea." He laughed slightly at me as we began to walk down the stairs. We don't take the elevator like we used too because it broke down a few times and I don't want to be stuck in the elevator when that happens.

We arrived at Trunks' Toyota corolla and he drove us over to the café on 83rd street. Normally, the whole gang sits together on the inside, but today was not the case. We needed to be at this meeting on time. I quickly ran inside which caused everyone to look at me funny, but right now I didn't care at all.

Thank you dende that no one was in line, so this was getting better. "Hello, how may I help you?" The cashier said. I'm surprised that she hasn't memorized my order by now since I come here all the time.

"Two chocolate chip muffins and one large latte with extra foam." I muttered. She nodded her head and I gave her the money. "Just keep the change." She smiled at me as she handed me over my two chocolate muffins and my coffee. "Thank you."

She couldn't help but giggle at me, "No, thank you." She said with a slightly flirty. I rolled my eyes and I ran back outside to get inside of Trunks' car.

"Here, you can have my other muffin." I murmured to Trunks as I shoved the muffin in his mouth. He bit into the muffin and began to eat it. "You're welcome." I muttered after I took a sip of my latte. He continued to drive and eat.

He finished the muffin and placed the wrapper in one of the cup holders. "Hey, 'Ten, next Saturday, Marron and I were wondering if you and Paris wanted to go on a double date?" I couldn't help but laugh at him. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like we are in high school, but yeah that sounds awesome. I'll see if my mom will watch Lane for us." I muttered. "I know she will enjoy that." Trunks couldn't help but smile at me. He knew that our mothers were interesting when it came to babies. But we always knew that if we wanted to do something that they will be there for us.

We arrived at Capsule Corp at 8:40 and made it up to the meeting at 8:45. Bulma crossed both our names off the list and Trunks and I sat down right next to each other. "So, Bulma is taking this seriously?" I whispered into Trunks' ear.

He looked at me and nodded his head at me, "Yeah, she wants to remind everyone of what happened a couple years ago with the Spanish Company. And then she said she had something else planned, but she wouldn't tell me over the phone." Bulma is making a smart move having this meeting.

When I went on my business trip a couple years ago to Spain, their company was disorganize and it was hard to understand who was the CEO if the company. Once I figured out who the CEO was, I took the security camera footage and sent it to Bulma. And now that the English Company hasn't paid their taxes in a while that infuriated her and she needed to set it straight with our company first it was more of a reminder.

She probably wants people to give her some ideas, and I have an idea, but hopefully Trunks or I won't be away from our families. I know that sounds vain for me to say that, but I have a new born and Trunks has a two year old daughter and another kid on the way. I know for a fact we wouldn't be okay with leaving them for a long period of time.

I heard someone slam the door shut and locked it, "Welcome everyone!" Bulma muttered as she sat down in the last chair in the front of the room and placed her clipboard down. "You guys are probably why I called everyone to come this meeting."

"Correction, you made me call everyone." Trunks shot back.

She gave him a death glare which caused Trunks to roll his eyes at her. "I have been noticing that certain companies are not paying taxes or they are stealing money." She muttered. "The first time it happened I let it slide, but now that a second company is following in the Spanish companies footsteps, I think we need to make a change."

With the first part of the meeting, Bulma was stating on how this behavior is not acceptable especially coming from adults. She would expect this from companies with younger employees, but I believe that I am the youngest one here, and I will be thirty in three years.

She mentioned on how she was going to be adding extra security and she was going to have the files from the security cameras sent to her laptop at home, so she can see what is happening at the other companies.

"Does any have any ideas?" She questioned as she raised her eyebrow. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Please don't shout your answers out all at once." She said sarcastically. I cleared my throat and raised my hand, like an awkward teenager in their first period class. "What is your idea, Goten?"

"I remember when I went to the Spanish Company, they acted completely different. I was talking to their secretary and he was saying it is never this perfect. So maybe, once a month we should send some people to certain companies to make sure they aren't doing anything stupid." I confessed. Trunks nodded his head liking the thought I had just stated.

Bulma smiled wide, "Goten I like your idea and I know right now will not be the best for you. Same for you Trunks, if anyone wants to volunteer to go on business trip please email me. The meeting is over."

I sighed in relief knowing that this was finally over. I think that this meeting was a good idea, but since it was so dry, it seemed as if three hours went by, but only ninety minutes did. Trunks took his keys out his pocket and smiled.

"That was a good meeting." Trunks muttered as we both exited the meeting. "I know how stress my mom was about that."

I nodded my head, "Yeah, your mom wanted me to look at some files and it wasn't well." I confessed. Trunks nodded his head as we made it to the parking lot. "Hey, you want to bring Michaela over?"

Trunks nodded his head, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Marron is at work, but it will be a good time to see your son." I smiled at him when he said that. I know he met Lane once, but I think that should be fun. Michaela could meet my son.

"So my daughter could finally meet your son." Trunks smiled at me. I had a strong feeling that one day Trunks would bring his daughter over to meet my son. Also, this gives me some time to hang out with my best friend. I'm probably not going to talk to him a lot when his second child is born. Paris told me when I get home that she wants to go out to have a lunch date with her cousin.

"And Trunks who is watching Michaela?" I asked as he pulled into the parking lot of our pent house. I know it sounds like a stupid question, but I am actually curious.

We got out the car and locked the door, "My sister, she works my night shifts and she watches Michaela the days I don't work from home." I nodded my head at him as we walked into our building over to the elevator. "We will stop on your floor and I will walk up the floor to my sissy." I nodded my head as I pressed the number for my floor.

I took my keys out of pocket. I didn't want to ring the doorbell and cause my baby to start crying. I know it takes Paris sometime to get him to stop crying, so it is the generous thing for us to do. We arrived to my floor and Trunks walked over to the stair case to his sister penthouse. And I unlocked the door and went inside.

"Hey, honey, I'm back." I said as she came to the front of the pent house. She wore a blue blouse which I assumed she got from Marron and black skinny jeans.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she twirled around. I laughed at her as I nodded my head at her.

I walked over to her and kissed her forehead and gave her a side hug. "Paris, you look great for just having a baby." I said. She smiled at her as handed me the baby monitor and her car keys. "I'll see you when you get back, have a great time."

She nodded her head, "Thanks 'Ten, text me everything Lane does, okay?" She giggled at me as she playful slapped me.

"I will." I murmured as she kissed my cheek. She grabbed herself a jacket and her purse and she was gone. Trunks knocked on the door seconds after Paris closed the door. I opened the door and smiled.

"Uncle Goten!" Michaela muttered slightly as I kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey, kiddo, haven't seen you awhile." I said as Trunks stepped inside and I closed the door. "Well, Michaela today is your special day because I want you to meet someone." Trunks carried her as he followed behind to Lane's nursery. "I want you to meet Lane, my son." I stated as I took him out of his crib.

Her face light up when she Lane. This was the reaction I was hoping for. I mean she won't remember everyone's reaction to her, but the reaction to my son was perfect. "M, you can say hi." Trunks said as Lane went to grab her hand.

"Hi." She said. I knew she was nervous, but I guess that is okay. She is going to get used to it when her new sibling is coming soon. Trunks looked at his daughter and smiled. I knew that he liked the fact he was able to spend more time with his daughter. I knew his family meant everything to him.

Lane was precious and he means everything to me along with Paris. And I knew from that moment that my best friend and I are great fathers.

* * *

 _A/N: I wanted to make this chapter father's day like since father's day was last Sunday. This chapter is short, but it is just leading up to the good stuff. I'm going to tell you what it is, you are going to find out. You guys have to thank How I Met Your Mother and Friends to help me write this part. Hopefully the next chapter won't be so boring. Thank you for the reviews!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: My Understandings by Of Mice & Men


	7. Be Somebody

Break My Fall: Chapter 7-Be Somebody

 _We all want to be somebody, we just need a taste of who we are_

* * *

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone after it rang a couple of times. I left Trunks in charge with my son and his daughter. He can handle two young children. I mean he is going to be doing this in roughly five months.

The girl cleared her throat, "Goten, it is me Videl. Gohan is being discharged today around 5ish, so we are going to have a welcome home party. Want to come?" She asked. It had to be today, but it is my brother so of course I want to go.

"Yeah, I'll come and I'll bring a few people along with me." I muttered before we both hung up. I'm glad that my brother is finally leaving the hospital." I quickly sent Paris a text stating:

" **Gohan is getting out the hospital today. Welcome home party is going to be around 5. Meet me there :).**

No one will understand on how happy I am. I walked back into Lane's nursery and saw Trunks holding Lane and Michaela trying to make him smile. It was the cutest thing ever and I didn't want to interrupt them.

"Hey, Trunks that was Videl, Gohan is coming home today around 5, and they are having a welcome party." He nodded his head as he walked over to hand me my own kid.

"Sounds like fun, we can drop the kids off at my mom's she wouldn't mind." I nodded my head. "Marron should be home around 4, so then we can leave once she gets here." I smiled. I was happy that my brother was finally recovering.

I looked down at Lane, "I wish he could have met Gohan they day you were born." Trunks frowned slightly because he knew how upsetting it was for me to know that brother had to leave early on the day of his nephew being born. "You will meet him soon, and I know for a fact you are going to love your Uncle Gohan."

This time Trunks smiled at me. "Yeah, he is going too." Trunks chirped in. His phone ranged and he excused himself so he could go answer it. I placed my soon back in the crib as I picked up Michaela.

"Hey, M, do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. She giggled and squealed at the sound of my words coming out my mouth. That caused me to chuckle as I grabbed the second baby monitor and took her out to the family room. By this time, Trunks hung up his phone.

"That was Marron, she had a doctor's appointment and she found out what the gender is." He had an enormous grin on his face.

I was surprised, "She told me she wanted to wait until she was five months." I confessed to him. He shrugged his shoulders. "So, what are you having?"

The grin didn't leave his face, "I'm having a son." He said with joy in his voice. I smiled at him. I knew how much he wanted to have a son and I was so happy that he was able to get a son. Guess Lane is going to have his first best friend already.

"I'm happy for you!" I exclaimed which caused Michaela to cover her ears. "I'm sorry, M."

"It is okay, Uncle Goten." She said and it made me smile thinking we are going to have another child around soon. And I know for a fact that we are all going to be busy and we are going to have no time to hang out with Rick. "Are we still going to watch the movie?"

"Yeah." I placed her on the ground. "Let me go find the disc." I exited the room. I couldn't believe that they were having a boy. Hopefully when Paris and I have another kid we can have a baby girl. I know how much Paris would love that. But for now one child is enough. I found the Finding Nemo disc and left my room.

"What movie did you get?" Trunks asked as he looked at his daughter.

"Finding Nemo." I muttered as I placed the disc into the DVD player. Yeah, I know that sounds so old, but we have so many DVD's from when we were kids and I didn't want to get rid of all of them.

Michaela clapped her hands and I guess I made the right decision. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV down. I walked back into the kitchen to grab some snacks. I got fruit snacks for Michaela and a couple bottle of water along with chips. Trunks was contented with the food I had brought back and sat it down on the coffee table.

I wouldn't trade this moment for the world. I had to change Lane's diaper and feed him a couple of times throughout the movie, but it was worth it. The movie ended around 1. By this time Michaela fell asleep. This allowed Trunks and I just to talk.

"I need names." He stated as he threw the bottle of water in the recycling bin. "We didn't have any names when we found out Michaela was a girl."

"Well, you named Michaela with the same letter as Marron, why don't you do the same?" I suggested. Trunks nodded his head as he popped another chip in his mouth.

"I like the way you think. We need boys name that start with a T." He said as he looked over at me, "You got any ideas?" He asked popping another chip in his mouth.

"Trevin? Tommy? Timmy?" I said the first three names that came to my mind.

Trunks smiled, "Trevin, I like it." He quickly took out his phone and sent the name to Marron I am assuming. "I hope she likes that one." I nodded my head. Paris had the idea for Lane and I liked it.

"I hope she will, I mean she liked Michaela." Trunks nodded his head. I wonder if Marron truly liked that name or she didn't and went for the first name that came to her. I'm not going ask her, but I'm just going to let the curiosity get to me.

For the next hour or so, Trunks and I sat down and talked to each other. He was asking me how living with a baby was and I was asking him on how excited he is to be a dad again. We stopped talking a few times because Lane was crying and Michaela woke up from her nap. Trunks and I still continued to talk until Marron knocked the door.

I opened the door up, "Hey, Mare, glad you can make it!" I said with happiness. She smiled at me as she walked inside.

"Mommy!" Michaela exclaimed as Marron took her daughter out of her husband's arm.

"I missed my baby girl so much!" Marron muttered as she gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "And I missed my favorite husband so much too!" Marron said as she gave Trunks a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey, honey." He said as he rubbed her tummy. "Did you get the text I sent you?" She nodded her head and whispered something into his ear. I wonder what she told him. But I guess at the same time it was family business.

"Are you guys ready to go to Gohan's welcome home party?" I asked. They both nodded their head as I grabbed Lane's baby bag and Lane. We exited and I locked the door. We took the stairs downstairs and walked over to Trunks' car. Marron offered me the passenger seat because she was okay with handling a new born and a two year old in the backseat.

The ride to Bulma's place was rather loud. Michaela kept kicking me in the seat a reason why I believed Marron agreed to take the back seat. She wouldn't stop screaming because the song she liked ended and I was so happy when she was out the car.

"I am so sorry." Those were the only words that I was able to mutter out. I understand how she can be a pain the ass, but at the same time she is only two years old. So, I'm going to have to get used to that.

"At least she is cute though." Marron stated which caused Trunks to chuckle slightly and me to nod my head. We arrived to Videl and Gohan's house around 4:45 and Paris was already there. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

"How was the lunch?" I asked her.

She couldn't help, but smile, "It was amazing." I was glad that she was happy. Everything seems so well now. A couple of years ago we were struggling with our relationship because we had secrets. But now that we are passed that I am glad that my honey and I are happy.

Trunks, Marron, Paris, and I walked over to the front of Gohan and Videl's home and rang the doorbell. We heard footsteps and when the door opened we saw Pan.

"Panny!" I said. I wanted to give her a hug, but her collarbone was broken. "May we come in?" I asked. She nodded her head and we walked in. She closed the door.

"Follow me, it is going to be a surprise." She said as she pointed to the basement. I didn't think it would be a smart idea to have it in the basement, we didn't know how far Gohan could walk, but maybe they know something that I don't. When we reached the bottom, they had tables set up, so I guess it is in the basement.

"Is your dad doing better?" Marron asked as she sat down in one of the chairs. Trunks followed after her and sat down next to her. Pan nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, he is doing a lot better. He can walk pretty well, he is just going to have a long recovery. Three to four months." It is extremely hard to hear that, but I know that Gohan is a tough man and he can pull through. I mean he has too, I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

Pan pulled the cooler out with her good arm and dragged it the middle of us, "We got beer and stuff in here." She said as she opened it. Marron rejected her offer, Paris and I did too, but Trunks grabbed himself a beer.

I knew that he enjoyed alcohol, but he doesn't drink as much as he used too. When we were in our early twenties, we used to drink a bottle a wine once a month when we all used to hang out at the bar. And then when Marron got pregnant the first time, we went to the coffee shop on 83rd and that's where we go now.

I got a text from Videl stating they were leaving the hospital now. "Hey, they are on their way now." They all nodded their head and Marron got up. "Where are you going?"

"I have to whiz." She said as she walked over to the staircase. She stopped halfway because she didn't even know where the bathroom was at. "Pan, where is the bathroom."

"First floor second door on the right." Pan stated as she leaned against the wall. She sighed heavily.

I noticed Paris looked down when she saw her do that. "Pan, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I just can't get the thought that I caused this." She said which caused everyone to avert their eyes over to her. "If I didn't get the stomach flu, I wouldn't have gone to the doctor and I wouldn't have broken my collarbone." She muttered as she kicked the air.

I rolled my eyes, "Pan, who knew this was going to happen, just be thankful you are still alive." She shrugged her shoulders and that's when Marron came back downstairs. At this time Pan got a phone call which was indicating Videl and Gohan were near home.

"I'll be right back, stay quiet and hide." She retorted as she started to walk up the stairs. We followed after that Pan said and I hid underneath the desk, Marron and Trunks hid behind the couch and I don't even know where Paris hid. We could hear some laughing and I'm pretty sure that was Videl. I thought I heard a walker or cane to support Gohan with his walking.

" _Come on, let's go downstairs."_ We heard Videl state. I was getting excited I couldn't believe that my brother was finally home. As the footsteps came closer, my heart raced rapidly. I was waiting for this day since I found out my brother was in a car accident. I know for sure that guy will pay, but karma will come when it is supposed to come.

Gohan made it to the last step and we all stood up and yelled "Surprise!" The look on Gohan's face brought grins to all of ours.

"Thank you guys so much!" Gohan cheered as he gave his wife a kiss on the forehead and hugged his daughter. I walked over and gave him and soft hug while the rest patted him on the back.

"Gohan, I know we never thought this was going to happen, but I'm just glad that you are alive." Marron stated.

Gohan smiled, "I'm glad to hear that from you." It caused her to grin even wider. "As I can tell, you are expecting a new baby too."

Trunks couldn't help but smile, "We are having a boy."

Paris' eyes widen to the size of the sun. She cheered along with Gohan, Videl, and Pan. "Little Lane has a new friend now." She walked over and gave Marron and Trunks a hug. "I'm happy that you guys are having a boy.

Videl looked around and smiled, "This is just what I wanted." I walked over to her and put my elbow on her shoulder. "Let's start celebrating."

The welcome party lasted for at least an hour before Trunks and Marron got a call stating that Michaela ate something and threw up. They left and it was just Paris, Videl and Pan talking and I was with my brother.

"Goten, you don't have to help pay." Gohan stated as he tried to find the most comfortable position to sit at.

"It's because I want too." I muttered as I took a sip of my lemonade. "I don't want you to struggle."

He finally gave in, "I know you told me that at the hospital, but I guess it would be fine." I cheered when I heard those words come out of his mouth. It made me smile knowing that I can finally help someone in need.

"You won't regret this big brother." I muttered as he we clanked our bottles together. Gohan a thing of always getting the old fashion bottles and I didn't mind it.

Today was amazing and I wouldn't have changed a single thing.

* * *

 _A/N: Yay, we know the gender of Trunks and Marron's baby. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great Fourth of July weekend! Thank you for the reviews!_

 _Follow, Favorite Review!_

Song: Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch


	8. Tears On The Runway

Break My Fall: Chapter 8-Tears On The Runway

 _What if I was wrong and jumped to conclusion cause the chance of losing you was all too dangerous_

* * *

Two months passed and I guess I would say I have been content with the life that I have. Lane is now two months old and he got a sitter. And I couldn't believe who it was, but the one and only Uub is our sitter. He told Paris he does college online, so he would be able to watch Lane when are at work.

Paris didn't have to get back to work just yet, but she told me she was getting sick n tired of being at home and I guess I wouldn't have blamed her. Last Monday was her first day back and I know that she was okay with that.

Trunks, Marron, Paris and I haven't really talked to Rick that much lately because we have been extremely busy lately. Trunks and Marron are getting ready for their son to be born in a couple of months and they have Michaela acting crazy already. Paris and I are still taking care of Lane every day when we get home from work. All we want to do on the weekends are taking naps and eating. I guess he understands that we are busy, but I believe we are trying to get together this weekend.

Gohan is doing much better and he is getting back to work tomorrow and I couldn't be happier. I knew he was sick of being at home too, and when he told me the good news that he could go to work made me happy. I gave them the money because their insurance couldn't cover everything. I still don't know if they took my money or not, but it felt great to do so anyway.

Bulma hired another accountant because she knew it was hard for me and I guess he is okay. Corey is extremely selfish and took two days to work week, but I mean it is better than working every day. Life is still going well and I couldn't be happier.

I knocked on Trunks' office door and he said, "Come in." I opened the door as he hung up the phone.

"Dude, you have to get rid of Corey." I stated once the door was closed. Normally, Trunks and I only talked about work when we were at work. He knew I was struggling with my family and Lane, somewhat like him, but not as bad. "He filed the taxes wrong and we owe people at least two hundred dollars."

"Wait, what the hell did you just say?" Trunks asked as he raised his eyebrow. "How could he file taxes wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders. The twenty-eight year old sighed heavily as he pressed on his intercom to call Mel. "Hey, Mel, send Corey down to my office."

" _Sure thing, Trunks."_

"Thanks for the information and I know for a fact that you shouldn't be here when he comes." Trunks suggested. I nodded my head agreeing with him and I left to walk back to my office. Even though Corey wasn't at work today, he lives close, so I understood Trunks' concern for me. I looked at the time it was close to eleven-thirty. Paris told me today was she was going to get lunch with Marron.

I mean Marron is six months pregnant now and we both know that life is not going to be easy once their baby is born. So, they decided to take their one hour lunch break at the same time. I'm not for sure which restaurant, but I know they are going to have a great time together.

"Hey, Goten!" Bulma said as she passed me. To be honest I didn't even see her. I smiled at her.

"Hi, Bulma, how are you doing?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess everything is going well. I am getting excited to meet my new grandson." She muttered as she took a sip from her water bottle. "So little Lane is two months old now."

"I know, I can't believe it." I stated as I starched the back of my neck. "He has Paris' brown orbs and my jet black hair, so I guess he looks like both of us." She nodded her head. "I'm not for sure if I'm going to train him or not."

Bulma raised her eyebrow, "Why are you thinking about that now?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I just want him to be able to stand up for himself. He is a quarter saiyan just like Pan, so I was thinking it wouldn't hurt." Bulma nodded her head, I guess she slightly agreed with what I said.

She cleared her throat as she took another sip of her water, "I would to stay and talk, but I need to get a meeting. Anyway, if you have question about training ask Vegeta." She muttered as she continued to walk towards the meeting room.

She did make a good point in asking Vegeta to train Lane, but I don't want to put him through hell. I remember that one day that I wanted to be trained by Vegeta and that was the biggest mistake that I could make. Anyway, I needed to get back to my office. There were a few things I needed to do before I was able to take my lunch break.

Once I made it back to my office, I took out my calculator and made sure that Corey had done all the math right for the files he didn't send out. I didn't want to Capsule Corp. to owe the government money or more people money. We are making enough profits to be able to bring in a new invention, which is pleasing both Bulma and Trunks. If this happens, Trunks told me there will be a possible chance that I could get a raise. I'm not going to get my hopes up, but that is what I was told.

Corey, did majority of it right and then I was able to send it off. "Finally, I can eat some lunch." I muttered to myself. I was working so hard that I starting to get a headache. I wanted everything to be perfect and it did come out perfect. I made it down to the break room and grabbed a turkey sandwich. I made my way back up to my office.

I was minding my own business until I got a call. I answered on the second ring. I wanted to make that I had swallowed all of the food that was in my mouth. "Hello, Goten Son's office, how may I help you?" I asked.

" _Goten! It's me Marron!"_ She shouted into the phone.

I was surprised to be honest, she normally didn't call me while I was at work, "Hey, Mare." I said in between bites "What's up?"

" _Bitch, listen, your wife was shot, and I'm taking her to West City Hospital!"_ My heart stopped and I felt as if a sword pierced me repeatedly. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She had to be faking, but at the same time, Marron hardly ever called me at work and she doesn't lie. _"Goten, are you there?!"_

"Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I hung up the phone and I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't believe this happened. First, it was Gohan with the car accident, and I barely recovered from that. And now my wife was shot. It feels like I am going to throw up.

Someone grabbed the door knob and walked in, "Hey, Goten." It was Trunks. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"…..Can you drive me to the hospital?" I asked him unsteady.

Trunks raised his eyebrow at me, "How come?"

"Paris….she….was….shot." His mouth dropped opened as he took the keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." He said as he forced me out of the chair and out the door. I never thought this was going to happen.

.

.

.

Trunks pulled into the hospital and my legs felt like jelly. I was still in shock that this happened. Hopefully it wasn't too bad that Paris has to lose a limb. The both of us got out of the car and walked into the hospital. It was great to be back at this hospital. That was sarcasm.

"Yeah, mom, sorry for leaving so abruptly, but Paris is in the hospital and Goten isn't looking too well." Trunks muttered to his mother on the phone. "We are probably going to take the rest of the day off." He continued, "Thanks mom."

"Trunks, Goten." Marron said as she walked over to us and gave me a tight hug. "Paris was shot in the shoulder. She is currently in reconstruction surgery."

I sighed heavily, "How did this happen?" I asked.

"Paris and I were walking to the bakery because I was craving to have some of Dave's Cupcakes. And you know it is by the sketchy part of the town." Marron started. "We were minding our own business and there was a bank robbery and one of the officers were shooting at the criminals and he completely missed and it hit Paris in the shoulder."

I still couldn't believe that this happened. My wife. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I could still partially hear what Trunks, Marron, and I believe a nurse were saying, but it wasn't completely clear.

" _Shit…..not…breathing…..no….pulse." Trunks muttered._

" _Do CPR…..stretcher…" The nurse muttered._

 **Lane picked up the family photo that was taken the day he was born in the hospital. Everyone that was at the hospital that day was in the photo. "Dad! I have a question for you." He shouted. I came out of the bathroom.**

" **What's up, son?" I asked as I towered over him.**

" **Who are all these people in the hospital?" He asked. Lane was now three years old. He handed me the photo.**

 **I pointed at each person as I said their name, "This is your Aunt Marron, your Uncle Trunks, Me of course, your grandpas, your grandma, and your mother."**

" **Where is mommy?" He asked. I looked down at him as I placed the picture back into it's original spot. I got down on my knees so I was the same height at him.**

" **Kiddo, your mother was killed when you were just a baby." I said. "She was at the wrong place at the wrong time."**

" **Why?" He asked.**

 **I shrugged my shoulders, "I wouldn't be able to tell you." I sighed heavily, "But your mother was an amazing woman beautiful, strong, and importantly the light of my life. She knew what to say to make everything better."**

 **Lane's eyes started to fill up with tears, "I wish I could have met her."**

 **I gave him a tight hug as he began to start crying, "I do too, bud, I do too." I kissed his forehead and continued to start at the picture we took that day.**

Everything was fuzzy. It felt as if I was dying or something, but I knew something wasn't right. I looked to my left and I saw a monitor. My heart rate was 60 and I didn't have a flat line. In my right hand there were an IV line.

"Ah, Mr. Son, I'm glad to see that you are awake. You gave us a quite a scare." The doctor muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fainted and went into cardiac arrest. After twenty minutes of CPR and shocking you with a defibrillator, we got a pulse and you were breathing again." He continued. "You were unconscious for about two hours. I'm glad to see you don't have any brain damage."

I nodded my head and then clearly remembered the reason I was here, "How is my wife?" I asked right before the doctor was going to exit to see his other patients. "She was in surgery when I came here. How is she?"

He turned around, "She will make a full recovery." I sighed of relief when I heard these words come out of his mouth. "She is going to need at least three to four months of rehab."

"Can I see her?" The doctor shook his head no, "Why not, doc?" I asked.

"You barely been awake for five minutes. We need to take you up to the ICU and discharge you by the latest tomorrow evening."

I grunted, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." There was a knock at the door. Trunks and Marron were at the door. "Ah, your friends are here." The doctor exited as Trunks and Marron entered.

"Wait before you go." I mumbled to him. He turned around. "I just want to say thank you saving my life."

He nodded his head, "My pleasure."

Trunks sighed of relief assuming that he knew that I was okay. "Goten, you guys us one hell of a scare." He said as he walked over to me. "I'm glad to see that you are okay, honestly, we thought you were dead."

I chuckled at him, "Well, I'm not." Marron walked over as she rubbed my hair.

"I'm glad that the both are you okay." She muttered. I looked over at Trunks and he nodded his head agreeing with his wife. "Paris is going to be in the hospital for today and tomorrow. I can stay with the both of you guys."

I shook my head no, "Thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure at the moment." I sighed heavily, "I don't know if I will be discharged tonight or not, but I might change my mind." Marron nodded her head and the door was busted open.

"My Goten!" Chi-Chi, my mother, muttered as she pushed Trunks out the way. "Are you okay?"

"Mom I'm fine, just went into cardiac arrest and stopped breathing. Trust me I have been through worse." She sighed heavily as she began to wail into my hospital gown. "Seriously mom, I'm fine."

She stopped sobbing and looked up at me, "If you were fine, you wouldn't be at the hospital in the first place." I mean she did have a good point about that. "Why were you here in the first place?"

"Paris was shot." Marron said.

"Is she okay?" Chi-Chi asked. Marron nodded her head yes. Another person opened the door. "Who goes there?" My mom turned around and began to hug the mysteriously person.

"Get off me." I knew it was Paris then.

"Paris!" I shouted. She brought her IV with her. "I'm so glad you are okay." I said as I rubbed her cheek.

"What happened to you?" She asked slightly curious.

I sighed heavily, "I went into cardiac arrest when I came here to see you." I muttered and I knew that she was upset.

Her orbs looked as if they were about to release the largest flood of tears, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said. "My shoulder will get better soon, hopefully." I looked up at her and smiled. "I wish we weren't in Downton West City."

Marron began to look upset, "I'm sorry, Paris, this is my entire fault." She confessed.

Paris chuckled at her which caught her eyes. She was surprised to see that Paris was laughing, "It wasn't your fault Marron, we didn't know that this was going to happen." She did nod her head. "I guess it is a lesson that we should let one of the boys do it for us.

"Hey!" Trunks and I muttered in unison which caused the girls to both laugh. "At least we are okay. That is what matters the most." I stated which everyone agreed too. My mother left probably to get something to eat or to see if my father made it here.

"'Ten, how long are you going to be in the hospital?" Paris asked.

I looked over at her, "Probably for a day, they want to make sure that my vitals stay stable. The doctor said they were going to take me down to the ICU, but I'm not sure when that is going to happen." She nodded her head when I stated that.

There was a knock on the door and it was a couple of nurses. "Goten, we are going to take you down to the ICU now." I found it funny how I brought it up and it happened. Trunks, Marron, and Paris cleared the way, so the nurses could take me down there.

"We will meet you down there!" Marron hollered before the door was shut. While the nurses were taking me downstairs, my brother came.

"Goten!" He shouted as he saw. I guess he knows how I felt when I found out that he was in the hospital because of that car accident two months ago. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked as he stepped into the elevator with the nurses.

"I went into cardiac arrest because Paris was shot in the shoulder." I explained. His eyes grew to the size of Jupiter. I knew he wasn't expecting this to happen, I would say none of us expected this to happen.

Once his eyes shrunk he finally spoke, "I'm glad that the both are okay." He stated which caused me to smile at him. "How long are you going to be in here?" He questioned me as we arrived to the ICU.

"The doctor said that latest I should be in here is tomorrow night." He nodded his head and by this time Paris, Trunks, and Marron arrived.

Even though today was probably one of the worse days of my life….I knew even after I left the hospital I was going to be broken.

* * *

 _A/N: What does Goten mean by that? I know, but you guys will find out in a later chapter. I know a lot about the medical stuff because my family is in the medical field and I watch Untold Stories of the ER. Great show. Also, the bold part takes place in an alternate future where Paris died and Goten was left to take care of Lane. That is what was going through his mind when he was unconscious. So, anyway, once this story is over with, I'll be making a new story focusing on Trunks and Marron. Enough about that, hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews!_

 _Follow! Favorite! Review!_

Song Used: Tears on The Runway by Issues


	9. Slow Me Down

Break My Fall: Chapter 9- Slow Me Down

 _I'm burning out of control so far from heaven now_

* * *

I was at shame again.

I touched my phone to see what time it was and it was around one a.m. on this warm spring day. I let everyone down and I can't get sleep anymore. I have been relaying on energy drinks to keep me awake for the last two weeks.

It has been two weeks since Paris was shot and I went into cardiac arrest. And these last two weeks weren't ideal. I am mess and I couldn't believe that I relapsed. I thought everything in my life went into place like a puzzle, but I was wrong. I can't believe how far off that I was.

I smoked my cigar as I looked up at the stars in the sky. It reminded me of what happened in the last two weeks:

Marron unlocked the door to my pent house that I share with Paris. "Welcome Home!" Someone shouted from the inside. I couldn't believe who I saw. My brother, Videl, Pan, My parents, and Rick. I haven't seen Rick in so long. I wonder if Trunks contacted him to let him know that I was in the hospital.

"Goten, I'm glad that you and your wife are okay." Rick came up to me as he gave me a hug. I nodded my head as I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Rick that means a lot to hear that from you." I muttered as I placed my wallet on the counter. "I'm just glad that I can be home and away from that hospital again." I sighed. Gohan walked over to me and handed me something. "What is this?"

"Your check." He said. "I know you wanted to help us out, but I think you are going to need it more than we do. End up Hercule is going to pay for it." Gohan stated which caused me to nod my head again. I grasped the check out his hand and placed it on the counter next to my wallet.

I looked at him with a half grin, "Thanks, brother, if you need any help from me, you can just let me know." He patted me on the back as he walked away to go be with his wife. Paris walked over to me and rubbed my arm with her good arm.

She looked at me with her soft eyes, "Are you okay, 'Ten?" She asked me. I wasn't okay. I almost died a couple days ago and I just feel as if everything is fallen apart. I don't want to crush her right now, so I'll keep that to myself.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I'm doing just fine. How is your shoulder?" I asked her.

The doctor put her in a cast for six weeks until her shoulder healed properly. "It's still slightly sore, but I'll be okay." She muttered with a smile on her face. I don't know how she is so happy with a situation like this. "You don't look so well, why don't you rest?" She suggested. "I can host from here."

I nodded my head as I gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Thanks, honey, I'm going to take a nap." She smiled at me as I walked away from her to our bedroom. I shut the door and locked it. Finally, I was alone. I slide down the door and I began to sob. I sobbed so hard thinking that my life was going perfectly and now nothing seems to fall right into the puzzle anymore.

I cried for at least fifteen minutes before I crawled my way into the bed. I knew that this time I could possibly relax, but I had a feeling that I was going to be haunted with this memory for a long time.

 _I tapped my foot on the floor as we waited to hear from the doctor about Paris' shoulder. Her physical therapist stated that she didn't need to have rehab anymore, but it was up to her doctor to make the final decision._

" _Goten, will you quit tapping your foot?" She said sadly. "I'm just as nervous as you." I nodded my head and sighed heavily. We had been waiting for at least thirty minutes. The doctor was behind her schedule and I was starting to get impatient. That's when we heard someone knock on the door and open it up._

 _She smiled, "I'm sorry for the wait." She muttered as she went to wash her hands. "Babies aren't easy when they are getting shots."_

 _Paris and I exchanged looks not understanding what she meant, but we went with it anyway. "So, Doctor do we have good news?" I asked she started to examine Paris. I couldn't tell if the news were good or not by her facial expression. Hopefully it will be great news because I don't know how we will be able to continue on with our family if she has a bad shoulder._

 _The doctor took her gloves off and wrote some things on her chart. "It seems that you have been overusing your shoulder and you are adding more stress to it." Paris was surprised to hear this, I was surprised to hear this. We listened to everything that the doctor told us. And this is what she tells us._

" _Can you explain?" Paris asked as he voice began to crack. I knew she was on the verge of crying. She thought that her shoulder was back in order, but guess that we were both wrong about it._

 _She sighed heavily before she said anything, "It seems that something happened in the last month, but it seems that you overstretch the reconstruction and I'm not sure if surgery would fix it."_

" _So the surgery failed?" I muttered/asked. The doctor nodded her head. I couldn't believe this. She suffered because she was at some place with Marron at the wrong time. She suffered from emergency surgery and this is what happens. She loses her shoulder.\_

 _She shook her head no, "I refuse to believe it. I refuse!" She shouted as the tears poured down her face as she stormed out of the doctor's office. I knew I needed to calm her down, but I wanted to make sure the doctor doesn't have anything else for us._

 _I closed the door, "I'm sorry for her behavior, but is there anything that we can do?" I asked begging. She sighed._

" _I'm afraid that there is not anything you too can do." I shook the doctor's hand as I left the office. I knew today would probably be the worse day of Paris' life and I don't blame her at all.  
_

I woke up screaming causing Paris to run into the door. I forgot that I locked it. She unlocked the door and rushed inside. "Goten, are you okay? I'm glad that everyone left an hour ago so they didn't hear your bloody murder scream." She muttered when I got off our bed.

I nodded my head yes as I walked passed her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I just had a bad dream, but I'm going to go out and clear my head." She nodded her head as we heard Lane cry. "I got it." I muttered as I walked over to his room.

I looked down on him and he didn't wail as hard. I took him out of his crib and I went to change his diaper. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and placed him back down in the crib. "I need to get away for a bit, I'll see you soon buddy."

I didn't tell Paris were I was going to go because I knew that she would just drive down here and tell me that I am crazy. I did tell her that I needed to clear my head and I knew that there was only one person that would be okay with me talking to them about my personal problems.

I grabbed my keys and locked out the door. I quickly dialed the number and placed the phone in between my ear and shoulder. I was placing my wallet in my back pocket at the same time. They finally answered on the third ring. "Hey, I know this is last minute, but it is extremely urgent. Can you please meet me at the café on 83rd?" I asked

" _Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_ I smiled when I heard that. We hung up the phone and I made it over to the elevator. The doctor stated that there is a possible chance that my body is still healing from health scare, so I'm not going to take the stairs this time. The elevator dinged and I stepped inside. I went down ten floors and made it to the lobby.

I saw Bulla walking in with a briefcase and I just smiled at her as she waved at me. I made it outside and walked over to my car. I drove to the café on 83rd hoping he was already there by now. I know that this would be the only way that would help me out with this issue. I know I should confess this problem to people, but I can't. So maybe hearing his story, I can realize how much help I actually need.

I made it to the café coming in at the same time as Rick. Thank kami, I didn't want to walk in there alone. I smiled at him and he motioned me to walk over to him. I slightly jogged over at him and he smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders at him. I was very confused, "What?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "I know why you called me. I knew that something was up at your welcome home party."

"Did I recall saying I wanted one?" I asked him with some sass.

He rolled his eyes at me once more. I knew that he was slightly agitated. "If you are going to be an ass then I'll just drive home. So, tell me what's wrong with you?" I sighed heavily and we started to walk to the front door. "I'm not going to let you make the same mistake you did last time."

"I'm not going to make the same mistake as last time." I retorted.

He sighed heavily, "Yes, you are and you are so oblivious to the fact you don't want to believe it." Maybe he was right. I was looking back at this week. I noticed that while I was in the hospital I wasn't so happy. I didn't want to anyone to know that I was unhappy. I faked a smile which I did a couple of years ago. And I didn't tell anyone that I was upset, which I did a couple years ago.

Shit, Rick was right. "How did you know that I was upset?" I asked quietly once we enter the café.

"You are just like my sister." He stated, "I knew that she was going through a rough time because she would isolate herself when people who loved here were in the same house." I nodded my head. "I need to tell you a story that might help you."

We arrived to the cash register, "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

Rick muttered, "Decafe with one blueberry muffin."

"Mocha latte with extra whip with one chocolate chip muffin." I stated. She nodded her head as she rang up our order.

"Your total will be 11.54." Rick whipped out his wallet and pulled out three five dollar bills and handed her the money. She placed the three five dollar bills in the register gave him his change. "Your change is 3.46 dollars." He took the money and placed it back in the wallet.

"You didn't say that you were going to pay?" I muttered to him as she handed us our coffee and muffins. Rick shrugged his shoulder and as the both of us made it over to our normal booth. "So, what are you going to tell me?"

Rick rolled his eyes as he took a sip from his coffee. "It is going to be a long story." He said.

"Can't you shorten the story?" I asked him and shook his head as he took another sip of his coffee. "Rick, how come you can't shorten it?"

"Because you need to hear every single word that comes out of my mouth." He sneered. "You told me your whole story at the bar two years ago, aren't I allowed do the same?" He asked. Damn it, I knew that he was right.

"Proceed." I said.

He cleared his throat, "I remember that my sister started to become distance when she turned thirteen. I couldn't tell you why, I was sixteen caught up with my love life with my ex-girlfriend." He started off, "I knew that it was strange when it Christmas."

"How did you find out?" I asked picking at my muffin. He glared at me stating that I shouldn't cut him off during his story. "I'm sorry, continue." I apologized as took another sip of his coffee.

"Normally a kid would come downstairs early shaking their presents wanting to know what they got." He stated. It was true because I remember doing that as a kid and hopefully that Lane will do the same. "She came downstairs around noon which was surprising. Her presents remained unopened. She barely said a word which didn't concern my parents, it only concerned me."

I'm glad that he noticed that his sister was upset about something. I mean my friends knew that something was up with me, but they didn't seem too concerned.

"When she left to go upstairs I knew this was my time to see what was really wrong. She refused to open the door which pissed me off. I remember screaming at her, "Damn it, let me in now." She unlocked the door and I noticed she was crying. I mean come it is Christmas a happy time and she was sobbing."

He took a bite off his muffin and so far his story is just like mine. Except I didn't isolate myself that bad. Or did I?

* * *

 _A/N: I apologize, I had writer's block and I had to get ready for school starting up again. I have been hanging out with my friends. I was supposed to take a week off from writing, and that didn't happen. I'm sorry about that, but I hope this chapter didn't disappoint._

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: Slow Me Down by Issues


	10. On My Own

Break My Fall: Chapter 10- On My Own

 _In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own_

 _*dark themes in this chapter, if not comfortable, please skip*_

* * *

"Her whole face was bright red." He started off again. I remember touching her face and noticing how puffy it was. So, I knew that she was crying often. I knew my friend cut himself during his depression, so I rolled up her sleeves and saw partial cuts, but it wasn't too bad."

I'm glad that it wasn't too bad, but at least I didn't self-harm. I was close too, but I never thought hurting myself would be the best idea to solve anything. I took a bite into my muffin and a sip of my coffee.

I knew Rick didn't want to tell this story, I knew by the look on his face. It seemed as if he was reliving everything again and I understand that. When I told him my story two years ago, it felt as if I was a naïve fourteen year old boy who was lovestruck.

"I remember she told me not to tell mom and dad, but I just couldn't keep a secret so enormous from my parents. They were so damn clueless about her and I wanted to them to finally open their eyes." He sighed heavily. "I basically had to drag her down the stairs because she didn't want to come downstairs to where my parents were at."

He looked at the wall, "I can never forget the facial expressions on my parents. They were speechless and I knew for a fact they didn't expect something like this to happen to their kids. Parents don't realize the shit that their kid goes through. I should say my parents didn't realize."

He was right about that statement. No parent knows everything that their child is going through and half the time they are oblivious. They don't see the tears they cried and don't see the pain behind their smile because they are faking their happiness so well that their parents believe they are happy.

I looked at Rick and he was shaking his head, "I remember that they yelled at her that she ruined Christmas which caused her to cry. She punched me in the stomach and ran to her room. And I knew exactly what she was going to do. I also knew she would lock her door so I snuck into her room from the outside. I stopped her in time because she gave herself the biggest laceration that would have sent her to the hospital."

As much as I wanted to butt into his conversation I couldn't. So far, he seems like he such a great brother to her. If I were her brother I would be like the parents. Blind to the fact that their child is in pain and they are screaming for help, but I'm not going to do anything about it.

"I took my phone out and we called West City Therapy, it was twenty minutes from Pepper Town. She didn't want to go, but I knew she had too. It would help her out. I remember I drove her there everytime she had a session and I could tell that her smile wasn't broken anymore." He muttered as he took a sip of his coffee. "My parents realized on how much I helped her, they started joining her on her therapy sessions and they found out what started it."

I took another bite of my muffin as I continued to listen, "We found it all started because she lost her closest friend and they began to bully her. She felt betrayed, she felt lost, but she mainly felt confused. She didn't know where she went wrong and why it happened. But two years later, she realized that it happened for a good reason. It brought the best person in her life. The one who helped her realize that she has a great purpose in life. And that person is her husband."

"Wow, I'm glad that she found him, he made a great impact on her life." I muttered with a huge grin across my face. Rick smiled at me, and then I knew that his story of his sister was over. He glared at me with his daggers of his. "What's up, Rick?"

"Do you get the moral of the story?" He asked me. To be honest, I felt that I did, but at the same time I believed that I didn't exactly get the point in why he was telling me this story. "I told you the story of my sister because you believe you have to face your own battles alone." I nodded my head agreeing with him. "That's false, you never have to face a battle alone because you are going to make it worse. Get someone you trust and talk to them."

"You are right. I need to get home and tell my wife that I'm sorry." Rick nodded his head. "Thank you." I muttered to him as I grabbed my keys and ran out of the place to get home. I knew that I had to tell her everything that was on my mind. I know she will be upset, but it will work out in the end.

I made it to my car and I put the key in the ignition and I drove home. I needed to see her right away that I teleported from the parking lot into our apartment not even caring if there were people outside watching what happened and very confused on how I did it.

"Paris." I muttered through the house. I heard footsteps and I couldn't believe who I saw. My beautiful wife on the phone with someone, probably Marron, but I could be wrong. I gave her a hug which startled her greatly. "I love you so damn much."

"I have to go Marron." She hung up the phone and giggled at me. "What's up, Goten?" I haven't seen you like this in days."

I sighed heavily knowing this would be the hard part, "I need to be honest with you." I told her everything. I told her how I felt broken, that fact I thought either of us will never be the same again. And I was relapsing. She gave me a hug and told me everything was okay, even she was right.

 _Present Day_

Looking bad on how I made the same mistake twice really made me mad at myself. I will always keep that in mind that I don't need to fight my battles on my own. I finished my cigar and put it out before I walked back inside to sleep.

I heard footsteps which startled me, "Paris, why are you up?" I asked her.

"I couldn't sleep, why are you up?" She asked.

"The same reason." I muttered as I walked over to her to hold her good hand. "If you need someone to talk too, you have me." She couldn't help but smile at me. She knew that I still felt extremely bad about the last two weeks, so she took it easy on me.

"Stop smoking I don't want you to go into cardiac arrest again." I nodded my head as I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

I motioned my head to our bedroom, "Come on, let's get some rest." I noticed a huge smile appeared on my wife's face. Her beautiful smile. I haven't seen her smile in a while probably because of my stupid actions, but seeing her smiling right now is giving me hope.

We made it to our bedroom and climbed inside our bed. "Have a great night." I said which caused her to give me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Goten."

I closed my eyes and hopefully that tonight would be the first night that I would get a decent amount of sleep.

 _I watched Paris stare at the cake that was in front of her. It was our son's first birthday and I know for a fact that she wanted to make sure his first birthday was perfect. I mean, I don't blame her, but you don't want to overdo it._

 _She scratched her and noticed that I was staring her down, "Goten, how long were you watching me?" She asked as she walked over to me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. I gave her a kiss on her forehead._

" _Why are you stressing about this so much?" I asked._

 _She rolled her eyes at me when I said that. I mean yeah, it is our son's birthday, but I don't want her to think drinking will solve her problem. It won't. "I know it is our son first birthday and you want to make it a huge thing, but I don't want you stressing yourself out. Let me help you!" She smiled when I said that._

 _Paris walked away from me and handed me a list, "Here, these are the people who we want at our son's party. Call me them and let them know the details."_

" _Thank you Paris." I grabbed my cell phone out my back pocket and called the first person on the list._

I woke up abruptly because the thunder shook the house. "Paris, are you okay?" I asked looking over to her side. She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at me.

"What's wrong Goten?" She asked as she got out of the bed and grabbed her house coat. I sighed heavily of relief knowing that she was okay.

"The thunder woke me up and I just freaked out. I'm sorry about that." She nodded her head understanding where I was coming from. We heard crying from the baby monitor. "I got it, you stay here." She nodded her head as I walked out to Lane's room.

I knew what was wrong. The second this kid wakes up, he is hungry. I opened up the door to his room and smiled. "Daddy is here now." I walked over and picked him up from his crib. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge. I was feeding him as I walked back over to my room with Paris.

She looked slightly surprised to see me back in our room. "Goten, are you sure you are okay?" She asked as she placed her book down on the side table. I shook my head and sat on the edge of the bed were she was laying. "What's wrong honey?"

"I need to be honest with you. I told you how I relapsed and I was depressed for the last two weeks. When I went out to get air, I was out with Rick at the café. He told me the story of his sister and I act just like her." I muttered.

"Why were you depressed?" She asked me as I began to lightly tap Lane in the back to make sure that he burped and he did.

I sighed once again, "I thought once the terrible things happened in my life it won't come back again. I was so wrong." I confessed. "Everything went downhill when I found out you were in the hospital. I just couldn't stand losing my rock, the love of my life, more importantly the mother of my child." I started to tear up.

Paris looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Are you feeling better now?" She questioned me.

I nodded my head yes, "I am, I stayed up at night to write out my feelings. I wanted to make sure that I was going to bottle everything up again and I couldn't sleep." She nodded her head. "I'm sorry Paris that I didn't tell you everything a couple of weeks ago, I just didn't want to be a burden to you."

She sighed heavily, "Goten, you aren't a burden. You are my husband, I wouldn't have been mad, I would have understood if came and told me everything." She said. I'm glad that she said that because it makes me happy. She gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "We are in this together, we are a team."

I smiled at her, "I love you so much, Paris." I said. "And I love you too Lane."

Rick was right. You don't need to fight your battles alone because you thinking about it will just make it work. Knowing that I have such supportive people in my life makes everything much better.

Maybe this happened for a reason to remind me I have great people in my life to help me out.

* * *

 _A/N: Since I took forever to get the last chapter out, I wrote this chapter too. I'll try and get one more chapter out before Wednesday, my first day of my senior year of high school. Hope you enjoy!_

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: On My Own by Ashes Remain


	11. New Day

Break My Fall: Chapter 11-New Day

 _It's a new day, a new day you have loved yourself and no one else_

* * *

Paris stared at me with huge brown orbs. "I love you too, Goten." She muttered as she came onto my side of the bed. "It's going to be weird not being to hold my baby for a while." She said as she stroked Lane's head.

I knew it would be hard for her, but before she will know it she will be able to hold him again. We both stared down at him as he stared back up at us. Even though he will have no idea what we are talking about, this will forever be one of my favorite family moments. Yeah, I know we still have more to make, but this will forever be in my heart.

Paris is off of work for a week. The doctor didn't want her to be driving until she got the stitches out. She is still in the sling, so her work didn't want her to come back until her shoulder was healed even though she wanted to go to work. And the fact she can't even hold our son because of her shoulder is in a sling for at least six weeks. And old family friend, Uub stated that he finished college and he will be okay with helping my wife out.

I can go to work in peace knowing that someone will be helping her out. I would prefer Marron to help her out, but she is going to be going on maternity leave soon and she needs to work for now.

Lane looked up at me with his eyes and formed a smile on his face. It made me so happy just to see his little guy so happy. "Hey, Lane, I'm going to work, so my good friend Uub and mommy are going to take care of you today." I kissed his forehead before I handed him over to Uub. "Be good for both of them."

Uub chuckled at me, "Don't worry Goten, he will be safe with the both of us." Paris formed a huge smile on her face and nodded her head.

I smiled at him as I kissed Paris on the cheek. "You don't need to worry about us 'Ten. We will be just fine. If something does happen, we will give you a call." I nodded my head at the both of them as I grabbed my car keys and exited our pent house. I locked the door and I made my way over to the stairwell.

I sighed heavily as I exited the stairwell and walked to my car. I knew I needed to clear my head and focus on my job. If not Bulma could possibly send me home early and I don't need that right now. I need to prove to myself that I can do this even if I say I can't, I just need to push away the negative thoughts.

"Let's get this started." I muttered as I got into my car and drove off to work. Once I arrived to my job, I wanted to talk to Trunks. Bulma thought we should hire another accountant, but I refused too. Trunks kept me updated as if his mom was secretly holding interviews to hire another accountant.

First, I needed something to eat. I quickly stopped to grab a chocolate muffin and some coffee. I made my way over to the elevator and pressed the top button where Trunks' office was located at. I knew I needed to avoid Bulma. Something told me that she was hiding something from me and running into her would cause me to tell her what's on my mind. She might not appreciate what's on my mind.

The elevator arrived and I stepped in. I took a bite of my muffin and my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. "Shit." I cursed underneath my breath. I shoved my coffee in the pocket of my bag and praying to Dende that it wouldn't spill. I took my phone out of my pants pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Goten, it's Uub." I was wondering why Uub was calling me. They only said they would call me if there were an issue. This is starting to freak me out.

"Is everything all right?" I questioned him as it felt as my chest was going to beat out of my chest. I know I shouldn't worry this much, but I'm going off of what they said.

Uub sighed heavily, "Yeah, everything is fine with Lane, your wife misplaced her medicine for her shoulder and she wanted to know if you knew where we could possibly have placed them?" I sighed of relief knowing that Lane was all right. Paris misplaces a lot of things, so I'm not really dumbfounded by it.

"I'm not for sure, I didn't realize she was still using the medicine." I confessed. She had surgery a couple of weeks ago. Honestly, I thought it wouldn't be bothering her still, but I guess that I was incorrect.

"Damn it, all right, I'll just give her some advil. Thanks though." He hung up the phone which caused me to roll my eyes. He could have easily texted me that honestly he didn't have to call me. I placed my phone back into my pocket and grabbed my coffee out of my bag. The elevator stopped and I walked out straight into Trunks. My coffee went over his Versace suit.

Thank goodness that coffee wasn't fresh because he would suffer from a second degree burn. "Trunks, I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I muttered realizing what I had done. _"Damn it, Goten."_ I thought to myself.

Trunks couldn't help, but laugh at me, "Trust me Goten, don't worry about it. We didn't realize something like this would happen." I nodded my head because he was stating the truth. "I was actually coming down to talk to you, but since you are up here. Come to my office."

I nodded my head as I followed behind the CEO of capsule corp to his office. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about too. He shut the door once I stepped in and I took a seat.

"Goten, I know that you are still recovering." Trunks muttered as he sat down on the edge of his desk.

"You aren't firing me?" I asked honestly. He chuckled at me as he went to his file folder and tossed it to me. "What is this?"

"My mother is trying to hire someone and I'm figuring it is another accountant. The same exact position of yours." I looked at the first applicant and I couldn't believe what I was reading. Bulma was trying to get someone to replace me.

"What the hell Trunks." I stated as I grabbed another applicance and looked at it. "I honestly can't believe it."

Trunks sighed heavily, "Goten, you aren't being fired!" He shouted at me which kind of startled me. I closed the file folder and handed it back to him. "You have been working here for some time and you have made a great effort to this business."

I smiled when I heard those words come out of his mouth. I was still wondering why Trunks showed this to me. "Thank you Trunks."

"Since we noticed your hard work, we are announcing that you are being promoted to financial analyst." He said with a wide grin on his face. "Congratulations Goten!"

I was in shock. I couldn't believe the words that were coming out his mouth. I was being promoted. Holy crap, I didn't expect this! I mean of course I wouldn't, but not in a million years I thought I was going to be promoted.

"Thank you, Trunks! Thank you, thank you thank you!" I shouted as I gave him a hug. "I can't believe this is happening."

The smile on his face said it all. He knew he was happy for me at that moment. "We are interviewing someone to take your position." He muttered as he got up from the edge of his desk and sat down in the chair. He took the file folder and placed in one of his bins and grabbed another file folder. "This is the information about your promotion. Your hours stayed the same, but you are going to be involved with more meetings after work." He handed over the folder.

At this point, I didn't even care about the meetings, I am astounded that this happened to me. "Okay, that's fine. I can't wait to tell Paris, I know that she is going to be so happy for me." Trunks stood up and I gave him a firm handshake. "Thank you Trunks, I won't disappoint you." I exited from his office. I knew that I needed to contain my excitement because I knew people would look at me weird.

Thinking about it, this is probably why Bulma didn't want to tell me. I knew that she was being secretive, but I didn't realize that my best friend was too. As much as I want to be angry with them, I actually can't because they saw my talent even when I couldn't see it in myself. Bless the both of them.

I reached the elevator and punched the number were my office were located. Trunks didn't mention that I was getting a new office, but I can ask him another time. I want to review this promotion. The elevator stopped and I stepped out and made my way to my office. "Today has been such a good day and it isn't even ten."

As much as I wanted to call Paris and tell her the good news, I knew she had a busy day ahead of her. I opened up the file folder and noticed a couple sheets of paper. One explained on why I got the promotion and the other one explained the job in more detail.

"Gain and update job knowledge to remain informed about novelty in the field, consult with management to guide and influence long term and strategic decisions, comparing and correcting data." My eyes widen with every word. New responsibilities, but I couldn't wait to actually be part of this company. And don't forget about the increase in payment.

The rest of the day was slow, mainly because I was getting trained by both Bulma and Trunks. I was told I would get a new office closer to both Bulma's and Trunks and I was okay with that. I felt secluded with my tiny office. Now, I'm on the top floor with an office almost as the same size as Trunks.

Bulma smiled at me, "You did well today, Goten. I know that decision we made was the correct one." I grinned at her.

"Thank you Bulma." I gave her a hug as I grabbed my bags and left Capsule Corp. I knew that I could finally let Paris know my new work plans. I know that she is going to be so proud of me. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I tossed my bags into the backseat and closed the door. I made my way to the driver's seat and I took off.

"All right, I can't have a goofy smile on my face when I walk in, it will just ruin the whole surprise." I told myself as I was driving. Paris can read me like a book. If I walk in with a smile and gleam of light in my eyes she would know something good happened at work. I need to have a casual face to make sure that she knows nothing.

I turned into my building and found a parking spot. I grasped my bags, locked the car and made my way inside. I sighed slightly to make sure that I stay in the same mood, so she will expect nothing. I climbed up the stairs and arrived at my floor. "Here goes nothing." Using the key I unlocked the door and heard laughing.

"I think Goten is home." I could hear Uub saying. Quickly, I dropped all my bags on the floor and walked into the family room. "Hey, 'Ten." I waved at him and Paris smiled at me.

"I'm glad that you are home Goten, we had a great time together." Paris muttered with her grin still on her face. I knew for a fact that I couldn't contain the excitement any longer. "So, how was work?" She asked.

This was my time, "When I first got to work, I was talking to Trunks and another thing lead to the next thing and I guess I can say, I got PROMOTED!" I shouted so loud I'm sure that Bra was able to hear us. I didn't mind because this was good news for me.

Paris gave me a hug with her good arm and Uub came over and patted me on the shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." Paris said as I planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sometimes things are always down, but there can always be one thing to put you back on your feet. And I know for a fact, that this promotion is what put me back on my feet and took me into the right direction.

* * *

(A/N): Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I'm a senior in high school, so college college COLLEGE. That is what I'm doing in my free time and also I am trying to raise my GPA a little more, so I'm studying a lot more than I used. So, chapters will be coming out slower. I'm also doing my second favorite hobby (filming and editing) so that is time consuming. So, writing has been on my mind, but I can't write because I don't have the time like I used too. Senior year is going smooth so far, but I'm trying to have a good time since it is my last year of with my friends and my boyfriend. I'll try to get a new chapter out each month, but there is no promises. Also, new stories will come after this story is done. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Before you guys think it is the last chapter it isn't. There will be an epilogue!

 _Follow, Favorite, Review!_

Song: New Day by Hollywood Undead


	12. Here's To Never Growing Up

Break My Fall: Epilogue Part 1- Here's To Never Growing Up

 _If you stay forever hey, we can stay forever young_

* * *

 **18 Years Later**

Paris sat down as she handed me a cup of coffee. "Thank goodness that the boys are still asleep and we won't lose our minds yet." She was right. Our sons have been fighting for the last couple of months mainly because Asher, my youngest son doesn't want Lane to leave for college.

We clanked our coffee mugs and we took our first sip. "Peace and quiet." I mumbled as Paris giggled as she took her second sip of hers.

"Mom!" Lane shouted.

"Dad!" Asher hollered.

We both groaned knowing that our alone time was finally over. "Maybe next time, we get up a little earlier." I told Paris and she nodded her head.

Right after I had my promotion life was smooth sailing again. A couple months later my best friend became a father again. They named their son Trevin Trunks Briefs. We drifted apart for a little while only because he had two kids and worked full-time.

As much as I wanted to keep in contact with Rick, we drifted apart too after I had my second kid. Asher is three years younger than Lane. Asher and Lane get a long easily just like Gohan and I. There isn't a huge age gap between the two of them which pleased me.

Trunks and I are still great friends even after we moved out of the pent house. He bought mansion near Capsule Corp a couple years after Trevin were born. Paris and I moved move into a less populated town called Pepper Town. It was closer to Paris' job, so it was easier for her to work from home if one of the boys were sick.

I do miss when they were little because it is hard to believe that my oldest son will be graduating high school in one day. It hasn't crossed my mind, but it should. I know that I'm glad that my struggle is over and I need to focus on my family. Cause let me tell you, college is not cheap.

"Asher, Lane, what is the problem?" My wife asked in a serious tone as she sipped on her coffee. The both of us were starting to get annoyed at the fact on how much they were fighting. Lane was eighteen and Asher was fifteen. This was the first time that I could recall them fighting like this.

Asher rolled his onyx eyes and glared his daggers at his older brother, "He keeps taking my shirts without asking!" Asher spat.

"Correction, I let you borrow them and you never gave them back!" Lane shot back which caused all of us to roll our eyes. Lane folded his arms and began to tap his foot. "Well, you tell him to stop bugging out on the smallest crap?"

I placed my mug back down on the table and stood up. I walked over to my boys and placed both elbows on one of their shoulders. "We are tired of you guys fighting." I confessed which caused both of the boys to sigh heavily. "I understand that Asher this will be the first time you are going to be without your brother."

"But dad he promised he wouldn't leave." Asher muttered as he folded his arm and kicked the ground. "Life isn't fair."

I sighed heavily as I placed my hands onto his shoulders, "Asher, I know your brother made that promise when he was young. He got into his dream school. We need to be happy for him." I stated. Asher swallowed hard and blinked a few times. "Life isn't always fair, but you might be apart, but it's not like he is going to forget you."

Lane nodded his head and looked down to his younger brother, "I'm not going to forget you little brother just because you are still in high school." He said as he played with Asher's red hair. "You are my brother and I will always be there for you no matter the distance."

Asher's faceless expression turned into a smile, "Thanks Lane." He said as he gave his older brother a hug. The two of them left as they went back to one of their rooms. Paris got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Goten, you are such a great father." She whispered. I broke free from her grasp and smiled at her. I kissed her forehead as I gave her a hug. 'Don't even question it because we both know that it is true."

I continued to hug her, "I love you, Paris." I muttered as I broke from her embrace. She smiled at me as she mouthed _"I love you."_

"I'm going to make sure that the boys aren't going to do something stupid." Paris said as he exited from the kitchen and it made her way upstairs to the boys' room. I would have followed her, but the doorbell ranged.

It was much to my surprised since we normally don't get company this early in the morning. I made my over to the door and my face lit up when I opened it. "Well, I didn't expect you to come!" I said with a huge smirk on my face.

The male chuckled at me, "I mean I want to see my godson graduate from high school, don't I?" Trunks asked as he entered my humble of my home.

"Goten!" Trevin ran up and gave me a hug. He was seventeen now. I haven't seen him since he was fourteen. Damn, I can't believe how fast time flies.

He was slightly taller than Trunks. I patted him on the back, "Trevin, I can't believe that you grew so much. I remember you were the same height as your mother a few years back." I chuckled which caused him to fold his arms around his chest.

"He grew like a weed." Marron said as she brought the rest of the luggage inside. She gently placed them on the carpet and proceeded to give me hug. "It's extremely great to see you 'Ten." I nodded my head and agreed with her.

"Three years went by fast." I mumbled. I was closing the door when I heard a clink of the something against the door.

"Ugh, damn it!" The girl muttered. I opened the door wide and realized that it was my goddaughter.

"Michaela, I thought I told you to watch your language." Trunks scolded at his daughter as she walked through the door. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed some of her blonde locks out her face.

I went to give her a hug, but she rejected it. "Don't take it personally, she has been like this for the last few months." Marron whispered to me in my ear. It slightly upset me because I remember when she used to visit me, she would hug and tell me her problems. I guess since she is twenty years old now, she doesn't like that anymore.

She popped her gum as she continued to text on her phone. "So, Lane is graduating, huh?" She asked in between chewing her gum. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. "That's great." She said as she began to speed text faster on her phone.

I looked at Trunks and he shrugged his shoulders at me. "Let me get the rest of the family." I stated. I motioned for them to follow me into the family room of my home. "Make yourself at home."

I climbed up the stairs and it made into Lane's room. "Dad, who were you talking too?" Lane asked as he zipped up his suitcase.

I couldn't contain my excitement, "Your godparents made a visit." I confessed.

Both of my son's faces lit up with joy when the words came out of my mouth. The both raced out of Lane's room and made their way downstairs. Paris couldn't help, but laugh at the both of them.

We exited Lane's room and made our way back downstairs. Lane was giving Trevin a long hug. The two of them are extremely close. They remind me of Trunks and I when we were kids. They didn't cause as much trouble, but I know that I can see it in them.

"You grew like a weed." Lane said as he released him from their hug. "I remember you were the same height as your mother." Trevin rolled his eyes. He walked over to my youngest son and cracked a smile.

"Asher." Trevin said, "I do miss seeing you every day." Asher crossed his arms and nodded and agreed with Trevin's statement. To me, I feel as if it is the same for everyone. I miss living in the same apartment building as Trunks and Marron. I'll admit that. It isn't the same, but change is always good.

We had to go our separate ways, that's how life is sometimes. And just because we fear change doesn't mean we have to accept it. You just have to get up and continue on with life. That's what we had to do, but I know we made the right decision to move.

"So, mister almost graduate, how does it feel to be leaving high school?" Trunks asked as he walked over to pat Lane on the back. Lane smiled wide at Trunks as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It is bittersweet." He said as he folded his arms. "As much as I want to leave high school, I'm going to miss it." He confessed which caused every adult to nod their head agreeing with what he said. Even Michaela nodded her head.

Trunks smiled at him, "I know that feeling, but trust me college is better than high school." His god father stated causing Marron to giggle at him.

"Well, Marron, Michaela and Trevin I will show you guys were you are going to be sleeping." Paris said. "We will let Goten and Trunks get the snacks."

I nodded my head as I told Trunks to follow me into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and grabbed a couple bags of chips and two liter bottles of Arnold's Palmer.

"So, Goten, how has life been going for you?" He asked to break the ice. I turned around slowly as I placed the food items on the kitchen table.

To be honest, life has been hectic. We have been trying to figure out which college is best for Lane and Asher acting up because his older brother is leaving. There has been some times were I wanted to rip out all my hair, but I have managed not too.

"Oh, you know the typical parent that it sending their first child to college." I said which caused Trunks to nod this head and understand. He sent Michaela off to college a couple of years ago, so I know how he feels. And then next year he will be sending Trevin off too.

"It's going to be weird to think that they aren't going to need us anymore 'Ten." Trunks added as he grabbed a glass to get something to drink. "We spent eighteen years of their lives to help figure out who they are and then boom they won't need us."

I looked up at him, "That's life Trunks." I told him. "As much as I want to turn back time to when they were just little children we can't." I continued. Paris put Lane's senior pictures around the house. I caught a glimpse of one and damn it's hard to think how fast time travels. "Before we know it, we are going to be eighty years old."

Trunks rolled his eyes at the statement as he continued to take a sip of his drink. "I don't want to think like that." He said.

"Trunks I have been meaning to ask you." That statement caught his attention quickly. "Why is Michaela in such a bad mood?" I questioned him as I opened the bag of chips. Yeah, I know it is too early for chips, but I'm slightly hungry.

Trunks growled, "We caught her doing some drugs with her boyfriend. It was a damn shame Goten. I never thought my little girl would be doing drugs." He confessed. My heart sank when I heard those words come out of his mouth. I could never imagine sweet Michaela ever doing something so stupid like that.

He went on how he confiscated almost everything of hers. "She is moody because her body is going through withdrawal. She is supposed to be taking medicine, but I don't think she is."

"Why doesn't she take her medicine?" I asked him.

"As if I would know. Marron and I just want her to get better. We are slowly letting her stay back on campus, but she has to come home on the weekends and we have a tracking device in her phone." Trunks continued on.

Dear Kami please don't let Lane do something like that. I know he isn't that type of person to go to parties, but Michaela wasn't either.

I sighed, "I'm sorry she put you through that scare." I admitted.

He shook his head no, "It isn't your fault, Goten."

By this time, Paris, Marron, Michaela and Trevin returned from upstairs and made their way to the kitchen were Trunks and I were at. I just couldn't look at Michaela the same anymore. As much as I want to talk to her about it, I know that it is still a sensitive topic.

"We don't keep in contact as much as we like too because the last few months have been rough." Marron mentioned. Paris nodded her head understanding, but I knew what she was talking about. I'll let Paris in on the little secret once they leave unless Marron tells her. "I want to know which college my godson is going too."

Lane's cheeks were tinted pink. He gets embarrassed when he is put on the spotlight like that. "Well, Marron, I am going to America for college."

Her eyes were the size of the moon when the words came out my son's mouth. "Yeah, we know it is a long distance." I said, "But he wanted to start his life in America right after high school."

The blonde was speechless, but I knew that she was happy for him for following his dreams. "I'm proud that you are following your dream." She said as she walked over to him and gave him a bear hug.

Trunks walked over and patted him on the back. "What college in America?"

"America University." He said. Trunks nodded his head because he told me knew about that college. One of his employees went there and they liked it a lot.

"I hope you enjoy your time over in America." Trevin mumbled. "I want you to send me pictures of everything you see!"

"Everything I see?" Lane asked for clarity. Trevin nodded his head which caused all of us to laugh at him. "I don't know if I can do that Trevin, I'm going to see a lot new things."

Trevin sighed, "At least send me cool pictures. I will be able to brag to my friends that my god brother lives America." Lane smiled when he heard the words come out of his mouth.

"My big brother is going to America." Asher said with a proud smirk on his face.

I believe that is the first time he ever said something like that. Lane acted as if they acted like that since he made his decision on which college he decided to go too.

But I knew deep down inside Lane was smiling wide.

* * *

A/N: First part of the epilogue done! Tell me what you think about it and since I'm on break I'm hoping I can get the second part out and maybe even the last one out. Don't fret I have may next story ready already.

Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate all of them.

Follow, Favorite, Review!

Song Used: Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne


	13. Have Faith In Me

Break My Fall: Epilogue Part 2- Have Faith In Me

 _So cling to what you know and never let go_

* * *

It was around 7am we had roughly twelve hours until we were going to see my son graduate. As much as I wanted to have some alone time with Paris, she refused to get out of bed. I understand, it wasn't that big of a deal so I made coffee for myself.

"I didn't think you would be up." I heard a voice whisper softly. Most people in our house wasn't up at the time. I turned and saw some blonde locks. It was Michaela.

I looked her dead in the eye and shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah, I normally get up at this time." I responded which caused her to nod her head. "Why are you up this early, missy?"

She rolled her eyes because she had that nickname when she was a young girl and I'm pretty sure she hated it. "I normally get up this early." She said, "You got any coffee left?" She asked.

"Here." I handed her my mug, "You can have it."

At first she wasn't sure if she should take my offer, but she gave in. "Thanks Uncle Goten." She said with a smile on her face. She took her first sip and I was too busy thinking about yesterday. She didn't want to be here and treated everyone badly and now she is being nice to me. Something is up.

"M, I need to you ask you a question." I said which caused her to freak out slightly. I had a feeling she knew what I was going to ask her about. She sighed and placed the mug down on the kitchen table.

"Can I explain?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "The guy I was dating found out this dark secret about my family and I. And trust me if this got out, it would have been bad news for everyone I care about. I told him I'll do whatever you want me too, to keep my secret safe." That wasn't a good idea for her to say that.

"He had me to do some easy stuff like washing his clothes and you know tutoring him. But one day he had a bad day. And when I went to go tutor him, he was high. And I admit I was scared and he cornered me and I punched him in the nose and fled his room." Tears began to fill up her eyes. She knew that it was an honest mistake. "In the process of leaving, I stole his drugs, so he wouldn't do them anymore. End up my roommate took them and started smoking them. And I wouldn't know and I would get the second hand smoke high."

I nodded my head listening to her story. I knew she was telling the truth because the Michaela I know is tough as nails. Something difficult has to happen to get her to cry. And I know for a fact her parents hurt her.

"I will admit my parents caught me at the party I was at when they came to visit and I tried to explain, but they didn't listen to me." She said as the first tear escaped from her eyes. I walked over to her to console her. She let out all the tears she wanted to be let out.

My heart broke when she told me. I was livid that she was stupid to try it, but I know she was trying to do the right thing for the person that she was tutoring.

"Listen, Michaela, I believe your story." I started off. I hope that got some stress off of her. "I just would never expect you to do something like this. When your dad told me, I thought I didn't know who you were anymore." I confessed to her.

We released from her hug and I got her the Kleenex box, so she could wipe her face and blow her nose. "I didn't know who I was." She admitted. She sighed heavily, "I forgot to take my medicine yesterday, that's why I was crabby."

So Trunks was right when he said that. I gave her another hug. This hug was long and I knew that she knew this hug was for forgiveness. I knew that mistakes happen and you learn from them. And she obviously learned from this incident. I know that she didn't do this because she wanted too, she did it because of stress.

"You did it because you wanted to relieve stress?" I asked for clarity. That's what I assumed, but I still wanted to make sure that I was correct.

She nodded her head yes as she picked the mug up to drink some coffee.

"Thanks Uncle Goten for believing me. Trevin doesn't believe me and he always believe me." She confessed as she took another sip.

"I couldn't tell you that. Just continue to take your medicine and don't something like that again." I said strictly. I was much easier on my kids than Trunks and Marron. But I knew that I always had a soft spot for Michaela. I will always protect her like my own daughter, I just want her to know that I will always be there for you.

She nodded her head, "I promise Uncle Goten." And she said that with a confident smile on her face. I knew that she was telling the truth based on the smile she gave me. It was the smile that I knew that she would commit to something.

I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I wonder who that could be. I knew Michaela didn't want to talk about the current situation, so she took another sip of her coffee and acted nonchalant. "Morning everyone!" Marron said.

"Morning, mom." Michaela responded getting a smile from her mother.

Marron eyed Michaela, "Did Goten give you coffee?" She asked slightly upset.

I stepped in. I knew that Michaela was going to say something, but I didn't know what she was going to say. "I made it for myself, but I gave it to her. I thought she needed more than I did." I stated. It was the truth.

My lifelong best friend nodded her head. I knew that she didn't trust her at the moment. "Goten, I hope you don't mind to make me a cup too." Marron mumbled. I chuckled at her. I walked over to the pantry to grab more coffee beans. I went back by the coffee maker and placed a mug underneath.

'Today is the big day." Marron said to break the awkward silence that had occurred. I knew exactly what she was talking about. She was talking about how my first born is going to graduate from high school. "How do you feel?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as the coffee maker beeped indicting that the cup was done. I took the mug out and handed it to Marron. "I don't know how I feel exactly." I confessed. I knew that deep down I was content.

"I felt the same when she graduated it." Marron added to the conversation as she took her first sip of her coffee. I was surprised by her statement. Marron usually has a feeling for everything that happens to her. "You just don't believe it."

"How come, Mom?" Michaela asked as she placed her mug on the island in my kitchen.

Marron smiled at her daughter and she placed down her mug, "It's like watching child excel in life. It makes your world light up." She continued. And she nailed my feelings perfectly. I nodded my head at her and I hope she knew what I was agreeing to.

And it is going to be weird to think that we will be doing the same thing next year. We will be watching Trevin walk across the stage to get his diploma. Time flies by so fast, that it takes some people sometime to catch up to it.

I looked at the clock and it was nearing seven thirty. I knew Paris would be up soon, but I wanted her to get her sleep. "Would you ladies like to help me out with something?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Goten."

"What's up 'Ten?"

I cleared my throat, "We need to fix some breakfast for everyone. And I'm going to need your assistance; would you guys lend me a hand?" I asked the two of them. Marron laughed at my statement me while nodding her head stating that she will agree to help.

Michaela smiled, "I would love to."

Pancakes was Lane's favorite breakfast food, but I mean who doesn't love pancakes. I usually made them from starch, but I didn't know how long it would take since we have a couple extra saiyans in our house.

Marron agreed to make some bacon and I don't mean to bias, but Marron makes the best bacon next to my mom. Michaela offered to help me make some pancakes. It made me smile because I knew that this as the Michaela that I knew. Even if she has to take meds to keep her from being moody, I'll love her as my own kid.

"How many pancakes should I make?" She asked. Normally, I wouldn't even make a number amount because as Asher and Lane got older their appetite grew.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Let's just make a decent amount maybe around fifty." I suggested. I knew that wasn't going to be a lot, but I didn't want her to make enormous amount and stress her out.

Marron finished the first round of bacon which caused Trunks to emerge from the spare bedroom. "Do I smell bacon?" Trunks as he walked to kiss his wife on his forehead. It amazed me that he turned out to be such a gentlemen despite the times that he was an ass to the rest of us.

His wife handed him the first plate. Her and I knew that we were going to be making a lot of food, but I didn't think Michaela knew that. I wasn't around Trevin as much as I was with Michaela, so I don't know what type of appetite he received. Michaela doesn't eat as much as us males do. The only female saiyan I see do that is the one and only Pan Son.

Michaela started to cook the pancakes which caused my sons to come run downstairs. "You guys are making pancakes?" Lane asked practically drooling all over the kitchen floor.

I walked over to my son and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "It's your big day, we have to make your favorite food." He smiled as he gave me a big bear hug.

"Thanks dad." He said as he walked over to grab a plate to get his first round of pancakes.

Asher looked upset and I looked at him. "Don't worry, we will do the same thing for you when you graduate." His frown turned into a smile as he I rubbed his bedhead. He made his way over to Marron to start on his round of bacon.

Paris was the last person to come downstairs and the look on her face said it all. She missed the times with our good friends, but the only person who was missing was Rick. I dearly miss him. I'll call him and see if he wants to come to Lane's graduation party. We were good friends and the only reason we lost contact because my life went smooth sailing.

Once we finished cooking and everyone was happy from eating well, we needed to prepare for Lane. It was closing in a twelve in the afternoon and he needed to be at the school by five o'clock and we are leaving at six because I want a good parking spot and seat. Even though Pepper Township High School was a small school their parking lot gets packed fast.

I understand why Lane leaves early for school, so he will have decent parking spot.

Everyone wanted a picture with the big high school graduate. So he placed his black and gold gown on to take pictures with all of us. And I'm going to be completely honest, I never thought that I would be spending my son's graduation with my best friend.

They say we usually don't keep in contact with people we grow up with, but Trunks and I were the percent of people who made it.

A car honked and everyone turned their attention to it. "Yoohoo, Goten!" It was my mother. I knew she was coming to the graduation party, but if she and dad are going to spend the night, we are going to have a problem.

"Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi-Chi, I didn't know you were coming." Lane said as they got out of the car and walked over to give him a hug.

Chi-Chi pinched his cheek and then proceed to kiss him on his other cheek. "Of course I want to see my grandbaby graduate. What kind of grandma would I be if I didn't come?" Lane rolled his eyes as he gave his grandpa a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Lane." My dad told him as he handed him over something. He probably told him to keep in on the down low because I know my mother will through a fit if she found out. Lane walked over and handed me his present that my dad gave him.

He whispered, "Hide this from grandma Chi-Chi." I nodded my head as I placed his present in my back pocket. I gave my dad the thumbs up which caused him to smile. "Is Uncle Gohan coming?"

"He couldn't get off work tonight, I'm sorry buddy." I knew that was going to upset him, but he does have a lot people that love him here already and he will see a lot more people at his party.

Lane looked down at his watch and by the look on his face I knew that was close to five o'clock. "Asher toss me my keys." He said with urgency in his voice. Asher saw the keys to car and tossed it to him.

"What time is it?" Trunks asked.

"It is 5:05, I need to get out of here. I'll see you guys soon." He said as he went into his car. I followed after him and handed him something. It was his speech. He was giving a speech in front of everyone. He needed to practice as much as he could. "Thank you dad."

He drove off and I knew that my kid did it. And I couldn't be prouder dad.

* * *

 _A/N: It makes me sad that there is only one chapter left, but a new story will be appearing soon. I want to thank all the people who came across this story and its prequel. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued on with this story when I felt insecure. I can't wait to wrap this story up and see where 2017 will take all of us. I hope your holiday season went well!_

 _Thank you for all of the reviews!_

Song: Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember


	14. Scars

Break My Fall Epilogue Part 3-Scars

 _They can cut us but we'll wear our scars_

* * *

The class marched on the field as each of them took their seat in their designated spot. Lane was towards the back of because our last name started with an "S".

The principal walked on the microphone and tapped on it. "This is the class of 812. They are intelligent and they more importantly showed leadership through these halls. I never had been more proud of this class." He announced.

"It seemed as if they were a great role model for the underclassmen and I couldn't thank them enough. I want you present a speech by our Lane Son!" Everyone in the stadium began to clap as Lane got up from his seat and made his way to the front.

"Good Evening everyone. High School is a difficult time for everyone. We are learning to become adults with high responsibilities. We are ready to take on the new challenges." He said. He cleared his throat. "Everyone has a struggle and not everyone knows that. We all have scars and these scars help us grow as a person. It doesn't matter how many cuts we have we get back up on our feet to pursue our dreams. I was told by a wise person."

A smirked appeared on my face when he had said that. I told him that. It doesn't how much baggage, how many scars all that matters that we get back on our feet dusk the sand off of our bottoms and get up. I thought I learned that years ago, but I learned that when I relapsed.

I'm actually very thankful that I relapsed. I know that a lot of people won't say that, but I know that I have to keep my eye out and be proud of my scars and baggage. Just like my son said we have our scars that help us grow as a person.

Only you are the person to change your life.

"Now, I may not know the story of everyone, but I know everyone has a dream and that is what the meaning of life is. If you can see it, believe it and go out and reach for it. Nothing is worse than regret even though we fear we won't make it. I know this may be the last time that I see some, I wish the best of luck to everyone and remember be proud of your scars, it represents who you are." Lane continued as he got bowed and got off the stage. Everyone clapped because it was heart felt and many can relate it.

Yes, even when you change your life you are still going to fall down.

"Gene Abdel." The first name was called and his family cheered as they child graduated.

It is your choice to get up back and dust yourself off or stay on the ground.

"Kini Michael." Another family cheered as they kid received their diploma.

You may get cut, but that is okay.

"Lane Son." Everyone cheered for him because his speech was meaningful and I knew he could probably hear me because I never been more proud of my son. And I know I'll be as equally proud of Asher when he graduates too.

I looked around and saw the people I was sitting by. All of my family or closest family.

The people will always be there around you, so they can help you from falling.

"I'm proud to announce the graduating class of 812!" Everyone cheered as the class threw their hats in the air. They did it.

They help by breaking my fall.

* * *

 _A/N: And it's done! I can't believe it. No, it will not be a triogoly. A new story will be posted soon called Two Sides Of The Story. I want thank everyone who came across this story._

FAQ:

Where did the names of the new OC's come from?

Lane-I was watching Victorious

Trevin-Some kid in my grade that I thought was super cute

Asher-Some guy in a series that I watch on YouTube

What stories are you planning on releasing in 2017?

I know Two Sides Of The Story which is a Trumar story, but in the fall I will begin college, so I might be posting more one shots, but I'm not too sure. I hope to release a collab with someone. I always wanted to do that.

Will there be any more Goten/Paris stories?

I'm not too sure at the moment. Most people like Goten with Bra. If their fan base was bigger I would have consider it.

Where did the title come from?

The Song Break My Fall by Breaking Benjamin.

Once again thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. New writing will be out soon and please check it out!

Song: Scars by I Prevail

Take Care and Write On

~xconversegirl99x


End file.
